A Solis Ortu Usque Ad Occasum
by Laysa L'espoir
Summary: "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupi. Personajes de un libro.Sí,somos reales.Y por cierto,estamos casados contigo."Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Esta detrás mio,¿no es así?".."Eres un idiota" Sirius concordó con Remus. SB/OC/RL.
1. Chapter 1

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

 _Desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso_

 **Summary:** "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo." Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Esta detrás mio, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió. "Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Sirius cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de _ella_. "Eres un idiota." Sirius asintió concordando con Remus. **SB/OC/RL.**

 **Disclaimer:** HP es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con Sirius y Remus en mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Chapter** **1.**

¿Creen acaso en los cuentos de hadas? ¿En los Príncipes Azules? ¿En los amores a primera vista? Yo sí. Yo era una de esas personas que creía en que el amor de su vida aparecería a la vuelta de la esquina. Que un mago con lentes y ojos color esmeralda tocaría a mi puerta un día y me llevaría a vivir a un mundo mágico. O que un vampiro sexy y misterioso aparecería por la puerta de la institución a la que asistía cuando era adolescente y me diría que yo era su " _cantante_ " o algo así. Una vez hasta imaginé sobre ese príncipe vestido de azul montado en su corcel blanco que me buscaría y me llevaría a su gran mansión y viviríamos felices por siempre.

Sí, lo sé. Demasiados clichés y demasiados libros de romance leídos.

Pero es que en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de la idea del amor. Pensaba que todos los hombres serían honestos y amables. Caballeros y generosos. Pero no es así.

Un día despiertas, y te das cuenta que sin pensarlo, sin haberlo esperado, el tiempo pasó y entraste al mundo de los adultos. Y descubres que nada es como lo dibujan en los cuentos, como lo narran en los libros de romance que alguna vez leíste. Te das cuenta que el primer hombre al que decidiste darle una oportunidad, viene doblando por la esquina, caminando hacia ti -sin haberse percatado que estas allí, justo en frente de él- tomado de la mano de su esposa de un lado, y del otro sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hija de cinco años. Claro que, el malnacido, nunca había dicho nada de ello, y lo sientes como la bofeteada más dura que jamás recibiste. Y diablos, la caída duele. Porque allí entiendes que nada es lo que parece, que nadie es quien dice ser, y que las palabras se las lleva el viento. Allí entiendes que la vida no es como en las novelas. Los libros que narran historias de amor y valentía, fidelidad y lealtad son solo palabras, letras que se unen para armar un puente con un solo destino final: _Fantasía_. Entiendes que no todo el mundo te da una mano cuando la necesitas, que no siempre va a haber un hombro sobre el cual llorar; a veces, solo es tu almohada y la luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas de tu habitación, y en ocasiones, el sonido de los truenos en una noche de tormenta. Y allí es cuando comienzas a pensar que la lluvia no es del todo linda estando sola, cuando antes imaginabas un beso romántico debajo de ella.

En ese momento, en medio de ese llanto solitario, entiendes que estas creciendo; y empiezas a dejar los cuentos, las fantasías, los príncipes azules, magos, vampiros de ojos dorados. Dejas al Sr. Darcy de _Orgullo y Prejuicio;_ dejas incluso al hermoso personaje de Miguel de la novela _Amor Redentor_ atrás y empiezas a vivir una vida de adulto que ha dejado atrás las fantasías de niños. Te conviertes en alguien que se levanta en las mañanas para ir a un trabajo donde tienes que servir a los demás, donde a veces el trato de los clientes no es el mejor para con su mozo o moza -y tienes que cerrar el pico a cualquier contestación, por más razón que uno tenga-, donde cada día sientes más y más el pesar de levantarte en las mañanas y repetir la rutina. Te conviertes en alguien que realmente dejó de creer en esa magia de antes. Te conviertes en adulto. Y uno no muy feliz con su vida.

"Si pudiera describir tu cara hoy, Ally, sería… mmm, culo. Y uno muy feo." Ah, mi amiga Virgy, tan sincera como siempre. Sonreí divertida.

"Gracias, Idiota." Ella me tiró un beso antes de llevar su pedido a la mesa quince.

Por si no lo habían notado, sí. Toda esa introducción hablaba sobre mí. Pero no se preocupen. Ese día, con ese comentario de Virgy, mi vida cambió.

Escuché el sonidito de la campana que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba al restaurante y me giré a ver a los nuevos clientes. Nunca los había visto antes. Tres personas, bastantes normales a simple vista, se sentaron en la primera mesa frente a la puerta -mesa veinte, para ser más precisa- de mi lado del lugar. Nos solíamos dividir la cantidad de mesas con Virgy y otro empleado más para así mantener el orden del lugar, ya que era inmenso y sólo éramos tres mozos.

Tomé los menús y me dirigí hacia ellos. Cuando llegué y ellos ya se hubieran quitado sus grandes abrigos -oh, claro, olvidé mencionar que vivo en Londres, una ciudad con inviernos bastante duros-, noté que eran dos hombres y una mujer. Supuse que aproximadamente de mi edad, pero no estaba del todo segura.

"Buenas noches, Señores, Señorita. Bienvenidos a _Marvin's_ _and_ _Gorgy's_. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?" Sonreí concluyendo con mi tan memorizado cantito de todos los días. Aunque sabía que mi sonrisa no era de las más lindas ni honestas. Pero al menos los hice casi sonreír ante mi falsedad.

Para ser sincera, me había molestado verlos entrar. Faltaban minutos para que mi día laboral terminara, y ahora debía quedarme a esperar que ellos terminaran de consumir y me pagaran por lo que sea que iban a pedir. Y yo ya quería volver a casa. Bueno, desde que llegaba a primera hora quería irme a casa. Pero más ese día, no había sido uno de los mejores. Había empezado con un viejo enojón y poco complacido con su vida que había renegado por el precio de un café y que se negaba a pagarlo, hasta hacía unos momentos un niño caprichoso que no quería comer la pasta que sus padres habían pedido para él y que cuando pasé cerca de ellos el niño me aventó el plato manchando mi uniforme con salsa filetto y spaghetti.

 _Sip_ _, hermoso día_.

"Emm, un café creo sería suficiente…"

' _Oh, genial, vienen a conversar… ¡No se van a ir más!'_ Pensé un tanto irritada.

"Yo un Capuchino." Dijo la chica sonriéndome mientras yo anotaba sus pedidos.

"Yo lo mismo que ella." Asentí levantando la mirada, viéndolos un poco más detalladamente.

El primero que había hablado era un pelinegro alto, bastante ancho de espaldas, se notaba que hacía ejercicio -o bueno, que en algún momento de su vida lo hizo y se mantuvo a medida que el tiempo pasó ya que seguro pisaba los treinta y cinco. Llevaba antejos para ver y su cabello medio atado en una coleta, suelto seguramente le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Y unos ojos verdes, el verde más brillante que jamás haya visto, donde un ligero color celeste rodeaba los irises. Definitivamente algo que nunca había visto antes.

La chica tenía el cabello rizado largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, de color castaño claro con algo de rubio en las puntas. Sus ojos color miel inspiraban confianza y bondad. Ella era delgada, con sus curvas justas y necesarias.

Y el otro hombre era aún más alto que el pelinegro. Su cabello corto, de un rojo que se asemejaba más al anaranjado. Y unos ojos celestes como el cielo despejado de primavera. Se lo notaba un tanto incómodo -algo paranoico, observando todo alrededor. Alerta, como esperando que algo sucediera. Raro.

"Por ahora, solo eso." Asentí cuando el pelinegro volvió a hablarme y me retiré a preparar el pedido con las mejillas más calientes que agua hirviendo, seguramente estaba roja por lo que el tipo me había descubierto observándolos. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no se veía gente como ellos todos los días. Tenían un aura, una energía extraña. La mayoría de los clientes del restaurante eran personas mayores u oficinistas de los edificios continuos. Una que otra vez se veían familias o grupos de adolescentes, pero muy rara vez. Estos tres se veían raros, se sentía raro cerca de ellos.

Sentí los bellos de mis brazos ponerse en puntas, como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí mientras preparaba los cafés sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí algo agarrarme de la cintura por detrás y tiré el café asustada. Un grito y una carcajada se escucharon al mismo tiempo.

"¡Virgy! ¡No seas idiota!" Le reprendí una vez que el alma me volvió al cuerpo, igual que el aliento. Ella reía a carcajadas limpiándose las lágrimas que le caían por la risa. "No fue divertido."

"S-sí, lo fue." Suspiré resignada y sonriendo me agaché a limpiar el desastre en el suelo. Virgy era única. Realmente si no era por ella, el lugar sería un infierno -bueno, más de lo que ya era.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Ambas nos sorprendimos ante la voz de nuestro jefe, y nos paramos derechas con la mirada baja.

"N-nada, Señor. Solo tuve un accidente, pero ya lo limpio." Dije con algo de desesperación. Diablos, lo único que faltaba era que me despidieran por una estúpida taza de café rota.

"Virginia, tu horario terminó. Puedes irte."

"Pero, Señor Marv-…"

"Vete." Ante el tono del Señor Marvin, Virgy huyó, y no la culpaba. Yo hubiera querido salir corriendo también. Pero su mirada la sentía pesada sobre mí. Hubiera sido difícil escapar. "Quiero que limpies el desastre que hiciste. Se te descontará la taza que rompiste de tu paga del día." Asentí sin protestar, muriéndome en contestarle por dentro. Pero no podía, no si quería conservar mi empleo. "Termina de servirles a tus clientes, son los últimos que quedan, y hasta que ellos se vayan, te quedas. Podrías ser útil por una vez y ayudar a Margaret a limpiar los trastos, ¿no?"

' _Respira profundo, Ally… Respira.'_

Asentí. "Sí, Señor." Margaret era una mujer anciana que llevaba años trabajando aquí, era la ' _madre_ ' de todos, y la encargada de dejar todo limpio para el día siguiente. Era muy querida en el restaurante. Y hasta podría decirse que era querida por mi jefe, el Sr. Marvin, y él no quería a nadie. Ni a su socio, el Sr. Gorgy.

"Perfecto." Dijo mirándome despectivamente de arriba abajo, luego se giró y caminó a su oficina al fondo del lugar. Dios, lo odiaba. Y mucho. Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi uniforme limpio de spaghetti. Lo saqué a escondidas y era un mensaje de Virgy. _"Lo lamento."_ Sonreí tecleando rápido antes que alguien me viera y le fuera con el chisme al ogro que tenía de jefe. _"Nadie murió. Está todo bien."_ Lo guardé y seguí con mi labor.

Puse los cafés en la bandeja y me dirigí hacia los tres sentados que me observaban con algo de pena, como si hubieran escuchado todo el lío con mi jefe. Sacudí la cabeza, eso era imposible.

"Aquí está su pedido." Coloqué cada café delante de su dueño empezando por la chica -damas siempre primero-, luego al colorado y por último el pelinegro. Éste me miró directo a los ojos cuando me acerqué a entregarle su café. Sentía como si buscara algo en los míos. Como si al mirarme a los ojos, buscara confirmar algo. Y eso era extraño, y perturbador.

"¿Tu eres Alexia D'angelo, no es así?"

Parpadeé tres veces procesando sus palabras antes de ponerme derecha, alejándome de él. ¿De dónde me conocía?

"Así es." Contesté con mi frente en alto, un tanto a la defensiva. "¿Te conozco?"

El pelinegro sonrió. "No. No aun."

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

En ese momento, como en las películas, algo ocurre. A veces algo bueno que te une a un hombre como ese pelinegro. O algo embarazoso como que uno de los cafés se callera encima de mí quemándome y manchando mi uniforme blanco, haciéndome desear que la tierra me tragase escuchando risas de fondo. O algo como lo que ocurrió… junto con todas las anteriores –salvo las risas.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, unos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras en forma de calaveras entraron al restaurante. Eran cuatro o cinco; levantaron sus brazos derechos a 90° -sí, tenía que ser específica- en dirección a mí y los tres personajes sentados en la mesa y el infierno se desató.

Luces y explosiones de sillas, copas, platos, tazas volando por todos lados. Me tiré al suelo cuanto sentí algo rozarme y quemarme cerca del brazo. Por supuesto que gemí del dolor. Había jodidamente dolido.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó el pelinegro arrodillándose a mi lado. La chica se colocó delante de nosotros y una luz amarilla apareció rodeándonos. El colorado tiró todo lo que había en la mesa -sin darse cuenta que fue para el lado donde estábamos con el pelinegro, llenándonos de café y manchándonos a ambos-, y la arrojó colocándola como escudo delante nuestro. La chica Hermione pegó un salto y se cubrió con nosotros mientras las explosiones y las luces seguían ocurriendo. Tapé mis oídos y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Realmente estaba pasando, o solo era un sueño?

"Debemos sacarla de aquí, Harry." Habló el colorado mientras tanto él como la chica se asomaban por encima de la mesa, como si estuvieran contraatacando a los hombres de las túnicas. ¿Con qué? No tenía idea. Y no quería abrir del todo mis ojos para averiguarlo.

"A la cuenta de tres, en el punto que ya saben." Dijo en pelinegro. "Uno… dos…" Abrí los ojos y cuando el pelinegro me agarró por los hombros mirándome fijo, me arrepentí de haberlos abierto. "¡Tres!"

Sentí como si algo me tomara del cuello y me jalara con una fuerza sobrehumana metiéndome en un túnel en el que rara y apretadamente cabía junto con el pelinegro y nos succionara con tanta rapidez, que la sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó.

.

Oscuridad. Silencio. No había más explosiones ni luces volando por todos lados. El suelo del callejón donde ahora me encontraba estaba húmedo y hacía mucho frío, lo que hizo que junto a la sensación por la cual recién había pasado me marearan y por ello vomité. Y Dios, odiaba vomitar.

"Tranquila, es normal y común que eso ocurra." Dijo la voz del pelinegro palmeando mi espalda. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" Grité en su dirección luego de la última arcada. Ya no quedaba absolutamente nada en mi estómago. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de susto frunciendo el ceño y alejándose de mí.

"Demonios, que sí sabes cómo gritar." Bromeó el pelirrojo entre risas apareciendo de vaya uno a saber de dónde.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Dije sentándome sobre mis talones aún arrodillada en el sucio suelo del callejón. Estaba enojada, demasiado enojada. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Quiénes eran los hombres de las túnicas? Estaba a dos gotas de que mi vaso de paciencia por el día rebalsara.

La chica Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro al pelirrojo antes de acercarse y arrodillarse frente a mí. Posó su mano en mi frente, como verificando mi temperatura. "¿Te sientes bien? Lamento todo esto. No era nuestro plan que ocurriera de esta manera."

Asentí frunciendo el ceño y volví a gemir del dolor. Allí me di cuenta de que la castaña no había verificado mi temperatura, tenía un corte profundo en la frente y ella estaba observándolo muy detenidamente. Como lo haría cualquier enfermera o doctora. ¿Sería ella alguna de las dos?

"Tranquila, no queremos lastimarte." Hermione me sonrió con dulzura y paciencia antes de girarse al pelinegro. "Tenemos que llevarla a _Grimmauld_ y curar sus heridas. Tiene un profundo corte en el brazo y en su frente, quemaduras en las piernas y creo que su muñeca está esquinzada."

Fruncí aún más el ceño cuando mi cabeza comenzó a doler al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro pasaba una mano por su cabello despeinándolo y suspiró. "Sirius va a matarnos."

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza levantando las manos en forma de rendición. "Ah, no, hermano. Esta fue tu idea."

"¡Harry!" Le gritó Hermione al pelinegro antes de que la persecución entre los dos hombres comenzara. Ella me miró y protestó, "Hombres." Sonreí divertida, pero luego volví a gemir cuando sentí la punzada en el brazo. "Vamos. Vamos a curarte, ponerte ropa limpia, un baño quizás y luego te explicaremos todo este lío, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella rodeó mi cintura ayudándome a poner en pie. Me sentí un tanto intimidada, no solo por su accionar sino por el tono de su voz, tan dulce y tierna. Esta mujer había nacido para ser enfermera o doctora -o algo por el estilo. Simplemente era demasiado amable para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Puede _Aparecerse_?" Preguntó el pelirrojo aun dándose uno que otro golpe con el tal Harry.

Lo miré confundida apoyándome un poco en Hermione. Mis piernas sí ardían. "¿Disculpa?"

La castaña bufó en protesta. "Ron, a veces me pregunto si realmente dices las cosas sin pensarlas. Y en momentos así, veo que sí lo haces." El pelinegro soltó una carcajada bastante audible ganándose otro golpe al hombro por el pelirrojo. "Descuida, luego vendrán las explicaciones. Primero me urge curarte las heridas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí. Hermione comenzó a caminar a mi paso, sabiendo que las quemaduras en mis piernas ardían y dolían, en especial una en mi tobillo derecho que me hacía renguear. Harry y Ron iban delante de nosotras a un paso un tanto más rápido. Claramente, ninguno había salido lastimado de lo que sea que había pasado en el bar. Hermione sin embargo también tenía un corte en el brazo, al cual le señalé mientras caminábamos por una calle solitaria. Ya era tarde en la noche. Y hacía frío, demasiado frío.

"Tranquila, no es nada." Ella le restó importancia a su herida. "Me preocupan más las tuyas."

"¿Son graves?"

"No. Gracias a Dios, no."

"Entonces, ¿te urge curarlas por mi salud, o por ese tal Sirius?"

Hermione soltó una risa. "Por supuesto que por tu salud."

Asentí. "¿Quién es el tal Sirius y por qué va a enojarse por todo esto?"

Me miró, me sonrió y no dijo nada. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme. Esas tres personas caminaban en completo silencio, como si se estuvieran dirigiendo a su propio purgatorio. Pero yo quería respuestas. El día había empezado mal y con todo lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo mi cuerpo adolorido, cansado y casi helado del frío, no había mejorado. Aún no había terminado, pero algo me decía que tampoco lo haría de la mejor forma.

 _Sirius_ … era un nombre demasiado extraño e inusual. ¿Se enojaría mucho por lo que había pasado? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese hombre en todo esto? ¿Acaso él los había mandado? ¿Lo conocía en persona? Es decir, si había ido al restaurante, quizá reconocería su cara si lo viera personalmente.

"¿Cómo es él?" Hermione desvió la mirada al suelo. "Físicamente, me refiero. A lo mejor, fue alguna vez al restaurante y podría recordarlo."

"¿Nos recuerdas a nosotros?" La miré confundida. "¿Crees que esta es la primera vez que vamos allí?"

Negué con la cabeza considerando lo que había dicho. Entonces ellos sí habían ido al restaurante otras veces. ¿Por qué no los recordaba? "No, del restaurante no. Pero sí lucen familiares." Ella me volvió a sonreír y no dijo más nada por unos minutos.

Volví a suspirar. "Planeas hacerme esperar para explicar lo que pasó en el restaurante, ¿no es así?"

La castaña sonrió asintiendo. "Eres inteligente."

"Gracias, supongo."

"Solo promete que escucharás atenta todas las explicaciones y luego juzgarás, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Solo si tu prometes ser completamente sincera. Odio las mentiras."

Ella me sonrió abiertamente. "Por supuesto." Me tendió su mano a modo de sellar las promesas y la tomé con un tanto de lentitud. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero me sentía un poco débil. Y Hermione sí se había dado cuenta de ello. "Un par de metros, y llegamos." Dijo a modo de consuelo.

Y gracias a Dios, tenía razón. Harry y Ron se detuvieron en el medio de las entradas a dos casas, viejas y con jardines poco cuidados. Los números 11 y 13 resaltaban a la derecha de cada puerta. Los miré confundida.

"¿Y qué pasó con la número 12? ¿Desapareció por arte de magia?" Pregunté divertida queriendo poner un poco de humor al silencio.

Mis tres acompañantes rieron justo al momento en que el suelo comenzaba a temblar. La diversión se fue por completo de mi rostro, pero no de la de ellos.

Observé atónita cómo un espacio se abría entre medio de las casas 11 y 13 y una casa aparecía a medida que se extendía. Era impresionante, y cuando vi el numero 12 aparecer ante mis ojos, lo comprendí. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? ¡Sus nombres eran de lo más obvio!

"¡Oh, diablos!" Me giré a ellos, no me había percatado de que había caminado hasta la pequeña rejada de la casa que apareció frente a mí. Todo tenía sentido. Las luces de colores, el aparecer de la nada de un lugar a otro. ¡Sus nombres, Dios Santo! "¡Tú eres Harry Potter!" Casi grité señalando al pelinegro. Él me sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello que milagrosamente seguía atado. "¡Hermione Granger! ¡Ronald Weasley!" Ambos me saludaron con una mano medio sonriendo.

"Prefiero Ron, gracias." Bromeó el colorado metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Harry rió divertido mientras que Hermione sacudía su cabeza intentando esconder su sonrisa.

Yo no sabía si golpearlo o reírme también. Volví a mirar hacia la casa aun aturdida y en ese momento, me di cuenta de otra cuestión.

" _Sirius_ … ¡Sirius Black!" Grité mirándolos nuevamente. "Pero, no está él…"

"¿Muerto?" Me interrumpió Harry antes de negar con la cabeza. "Solo te diré que los libros exageraron demasiadas cosas para nuestro gusto."

"Ally, ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos?" Hermione se me acercó como si estuviera tratando con un animal que había sido enjaulado. Pero es que me había quedado completamente aturdida al darme cuenta de todo. Asentí asimilando sus palabras. "Primero tus heridas y luego las explicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Volví a asentir mientras Hermione me dirigía hasta la puerta, donde a su derecha el número 12 estaba inscripto en una placa de hierro. Cuando nos acercamos pude distinguir la figura de una serpiente moldeando la forma del número 12. Muy _Slytherin_. Sacudí mi cabeza. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma. O un sueño, y uno muy profundo. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que había leído esos libros. Años y años desde la última vez que leí algo que tuviera que ver con fantasías. Había llegado a creer que todas esas novelas e historias que alguna vez leí, de las cuales me enamoré, me obsesioné y llegué hasta creer posibles en algún punto, eran puro cuento. La vida real era dolorosamente cruda. Todo esto no podía ser real, ¿o sí?

Hermione abrió la puerta como si nada y entró empujándome con ella. Miré atónita a mi alrededor. Definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba. Por fuera, la casa se veía descuidada, no tanto en comparación a las casas vecinas, pero sí se notaba que era un lugar desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Pero por dentro era muy distinto. Los colores rojo y amarillo y una alfombra negra te daban la bienvenida a Grimmauld Place de una manera bastante amigable. Todo se veía limpio y curiosamente cálido y alegre gracias a las fotos que llenaban la pared izquierda hasta llegar a la otra punta donde se veía la entrada al comedor. _Fotos_. _Que se movían_. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Una primera puerta irrumpía la colección de fotos a mitad de ese pasillo y daba a una gigantesca biblioteca donde un sofá y una mesita se encontraban a pocos metros de la chimenea que estaba prendida y calentaba esa habitación. No sé en qué momento, pero mi cuerpo entró por sí solo a ese lugar. Mi corazón no paraba de latir alocado en mi pecho. Todo se sentía tan extraño. Tan _familiar_. Como si en algún momento estuve allí. Yo conocía ese lugar. Aunque, era imposible, ¿verdad?

Prácticamente ni oí lo que Hermione estaba diciéndome cuando llegué al respaldar del sofá y pasé mi mano por el borde. Tan familiar que quería llorar, y no entendía por qué. Como tampoco entendía por qué mis piernas temblaban y mis manos y frente sudaban.

Todos estábamos dentro de esa habitación, cuando se oyó la voz de un hombre.

" _Harry James Potter_. Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para…" La voz se detuvo cuando me giré a ver al dueño de la voz.

Unos increíbles ojos grises me miraron con asombro e incredulidad. El hombre era unos centímetros más bajo que el pelinegro -y su cabello, que también estaba atado y le sentaba demasiado bien, era de color negro azabache. Entendí de dónde Harry había sacado el estilo de cabello. El hombre vestía una larga capa negra que llegaba hasta por encima de sus pies donde unos zapatos negros de hombre bien elegantes sobresalían y dos tiras rojas y una insignia que desconocía lo que significaba le adornaba el lado derecho de su capa. Su barba lo hacía ver aún más varonil y apuesto. Demasiado apuesto. Este hombre era todo y más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar cómo luciría _Sirius Orion Black_.

Comencé a sentir los latidos en mis oídos ensordeciéndome aún más y cuando él abrió su boca para decir algo en mi dirección, todo se volvió negro. Pero el recuerdo de esos ojos grises fijos en los míos me acompañaron al vacío.

* * *

 **¡Aló, people!**

 **¡Volvió esta loca! Y no se preocupen que pronto llega actualización de mis demás fics. I promise. :D**

 **Primero quería aclarar que empecé esta historia en primera persona porque así fue que me inspiré y comencé a escribirla, pero no sé si se mantendrá así. Anhelo demasiado escribir cómo se sienten mis hombres a medida que pasan las situaciones, así que veremos. ;)**

 **Segundo, me inspiré en esta historia luego de leer "The Debt of Time". Está en inglés, y es el mejor "marauders" fic que jamás leí. Así que esta historia tendrá el uso de "gira-tiempos" y eso. :)**

 **Y tercero, he leído tanto en ingles, que hoy me es IMPOSIBLE llamar a Remus "Lunático" y Sirius "Canuto" (es decir, en español); así que sepan disculpar, pero en este fic sus apodos estarán en inglés. Me siento más cómoda así. :)**

 **Dejen review para saber si les interesa, si sigo la historia and that. :P**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace Out.**

 **Laysa L'espoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

 _Desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso_

 **Summary:** "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo." Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Esta detrás mio, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió. "Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Sirius cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de _ella_. "Eres un idiota." Sirius asintió concordando con Remus. **SB/OC/RL.**

 **Disclaimer:** HP es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con Sirius y Remus en mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**.

Mi mamá siempre me dijo que era cuestión de una decisión para cambiar la vida de una persona, y que por más grande o pequeña que esa decisión pareciera, el giro podía ser completamente inesperado.

Mi vida acababa de empezar a dar ese giro y yo no lo había decidido.

Pero eso no quería decir que me disgustara el cambio. Sin embargo, no lo iba a negar. Tenía miedo. Y más aun cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, luego de ese altercado en el restaurante donde trabajaba, en una habitación y una cama completamente ajenas a la pequeña y simple habitación en la que diariamente dormía.

La habitación en la que estaba era enorme. Mi departamento entraba a la perfección en esa mera habitación. Porque eso era, un cuarto para dormir. -La suerte de algunos, ¿no?- Una cama gigante donde yo estaba acostada se situaba al medio del lugar. A la izquierda, una puerta que no tenía la mínima idea de a dónde llevaba, y luego un gran ventanal con un espacio en el cual hasta se podía dormir plácidamente sobre los cojines con la luz cálida que entraba. El ventanal tenía dos pares de cortinas, unas blancas casi transparentes que permitían la entrada de luz en todo su esplendor, y unas negras, las cuales estaban estiradas en ese momento, para hacer lo contrario. Y en un rincón, una pequeña biblioteca con libros y algunos adornos y fotos. No podía distinguir de quiénes se trataba en las fotografías, pero se movían. ¡ _Se movían_! -Sip, no iba a superarlo jamás-.

Del lado derecho, había un sofá individual, con una mesita llena de artículos de curación y frasquitos, algunos vacíos y otros no. Unos muebles al lado de una puerta que estaba abierta y daba el paso hacia el baño, el cual planeaba explorar luego.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de rojo con detalles amarillos, como en el pasillo a la entrada de la casa. Muy _Gryffindor_. Pero la cama tenía sábanas de seda negra. Curioso… ¿Por qué alguien tendría sábanas de seda ne-…? Me senté de golpe al darme cuenta de quién era la habitación. _Sirius Black_. Esa era la habitación de Sirius Black. Esa era la _cama_ de Sirius Black. Dios, y yo estaba allí, desparramada por toda esa cama como si me perteneciera. Estaba tan atónita por toda la situación que no me había percatado de mis lastimaduras. Y al segundo de haberme sentado tan de golpe, sentí los dolores volver a mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Noté que estaba vendada en algunas partes de mis piernas, mi tobillo derecho tenía una clase de gel por debajo de la venda, lo cual aliviaba el ardor y dolor. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba vendado de hombro a codo por completo y una mancha rosa ya se comenzaba a notar. Mi muñeca derecha estaba envuelta en vendas al punto de ser imposible cualquier simple movimiento. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, pero nada se asemejaba al dolor en mi cabeza, comenzando en la frente hasta entrar dentro y sentir puntadas. Toqué con ligereza mi frente y noté los pequeños parchecitos que unían la lastimadura, y al parecer, no había sido tan profunda. Pero que dolía, jodidamente dolía.

"¿Despierta ya? Pensé que te quedaban un par de horas más de sueño." Levanté la vista y Hermione entró por la puerta que estaba justo al frente de la cama con una bandeja con comida y más frasquitos con líquidos de colores.

Aclaré mi garganta recostándome en el respaldar ligeramente. Estaba segura que mi rostro había hecho muecas de dolor, porque Hermione me miró con pena. "Desperté hace minutos."

Ella me sonrió colocando la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima y me hubieran abofeteado la cara muchas veces. Sin mencionar las puntadas de dolor en la cabeza."

Ella rió. "Es lo más sincero que jamás he oído. Y créeme, Harry es la persona más sincera y cruda que conozco." Dijo buscando entre su colección de frasquitos.

Suspiré. _Harry Potter_ … aún no podía creerlo. Toda mi adolescencia perdida entre esos libros, imaginando mil y un escenarios, hasta que un día choqué con la cruel realidad y ya no creí en nada más. Y al día siguiente, como por arte de magia -valga la redundancia-, todo era real. Era imposible creerlo, pero allí estaba. En la cama de _Sirius Black_ y frente a nada menos que Hermione Granger.

"Si no fuera por el dolor que siento, creería que todo esto es un sueño, y uno producido por un golpe realmente fuerte en mi cabeza. Pero no la creo capaz de imaginar semejante dolor en el cuerpo…" Protesté queriendo acomodarme mejor en la cama. Hermione se me acercó alarmada. "Tranquila, solo exagero." Le intenté sonreír. No era momento de bromear, al parecer. "Solo me duele un poco la cabeza."

"¿Solo la cabeza?" Ella se me acercó a inspeccionar la herida en la frente. Asentí.

"El cuerpo también, pero si los dolores compitieran, la cabeza va ganando." Ella volvió a sonreír mientras volvía a sus frasquitos.

"Tu y yo vamos a llevarnos bien." Comentó sacando un frasquito y me lo extendió. "En tanto sigas mis instrucciones en tu curación sin chistar."

Miré con asco el líquido dentro del frasco, que era espeso y de un color extrañamente amarillo y luego a ella. "¿No tengo permitido ni siquiera opinar sobre esa cosa amarilla?"

Hermione se sentó derecha aún con el frasco en su mano en mi dirección y me miró con desafío. "No, no lo tienes permitido si quieres salir de esta cama."

Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez resignada. "¿Eres alguna clase de doctora o algo así?" Le pregunté tomando el frasquito y llevándolo a mi nariz. Curiosamente, no olía del todo mal.

Ella me sonrió asintiendo. "Trabajo para el Hospital San Mungos de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas." Tenía el frasco apoyado en mi labio inferior, a punto de tomar el contenido, cuando me detuve y la miré sorprendida.

"¿Existe?" Ella levantó una ceja mirándome con diversión. Revoleé los ojos. "Quiero decir, claro que existe. Me refiero a que… no te… imaginaba trabajando allí."

"Déjame adivinar… Los libros te dieron a entender que mi perfil era mejor para el Ministerio de Magia, ¿no es así?" Asentí mientras ella preparaba una clase de mezcla sobre un platito con el contenido de algunos frascos y unas hojas de plantas que no tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran. "¿Recuerdas lo que Harry te dijo anoche? No todo es tal cual lo describieron los libros." Ella sonrió por algún pensamiento en su mente. "Además, odio que me hayan descrito como _'un ratón de biblioteca'_. No tiene nada de malo preferir leer en la tranquilidad de un sofá a que jugar Quidditch en un campo donde alguien siempre termina herido."

"Claro, eso no sonó para nada como la Hermione Granger de los libros."

La castaña me miró entre molesta y divertida por unos segundos, luego bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza y entre suspiro dijo, "Eres completamente su tipo..."

"¿Su tipo?" La confusión que sentía era evidente, pero Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza restándole importancia.

La miré atenta por unos minutos mientras ella trabajaba en su mezcla. Definitivamente era increíble tener a Hermione Granger delante de mí. Verla concentrarse en su labor era completamente diferente a lo que los libros describían. Ella fruncía el ceño y cada tanto movía los labios pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como hablando para sus adentros. Y cuando detenía su accionar para pensar en algo, tomaba la punta de algún mechón de su cabello y lo enrollaba en su dedo índice.

"¿Quieres tomarte de una vez eso que te di?"

Sonreí. No se le escapaba nada. Olí una vez más la cosa amarilla para auto convencerme de que a lo mejor no sabía tan mal. Me equivoqué. Sabía igual de mal a como se veía. El olor era un completo engaño.

"Tranquila, la sensación pasará en unos segundos." Dijo ella recibiendo el frasquito vacío cuando se lo devolví. "Sentirás el dolor de cabeza irse, como si se evaporara." Asentí aún con una mueca de asco en mi rostro. Ella sonrió divertida. "Mientras, empecemos a curar el resto de las heridas."

"¿Qué tan graves son?" Quité las sábanas de encima para que ella pudiera trabajar cómoda. Fue allí cuando me percaté de que ya no tenía mi uniforme del trabajo. "¿Cómo…?" Tenía una camiseta sin mangas blanca holgada con un logo de una banda de rock que no conocía y unas panties también blancas. Miré a Hermione levantando una ceja. Ella soltó una risita.

"Si te preocupa, son nuevas. Nadie las ha usado antes."

Negué con la cabeza intentando no reír. "No me refiero a… _eso_. Me refiero a… cómo lograste... Y no tengo tierra ni nada de eso…"

"Te dije que iba a curarte, ponerte ropa limpia y un baño, ¿recuerdas?" Ella comenzó a quitarme la venda del tobillo.

" Y luego vendrían las explicaciones, lo sé, lo recuerdo. Me refiero a que… lo hiciste todo… sola, ¿no es así?" Ella me miró sonriendo.

"Cariño, soy doctora y mi entrenamiento empezó cuando tenía quince años en Hogwarts, ayudando a Poppy. Y además soy bruja, ¿recuerdas?" Me guiñó un ojo empezando a quitar la venda de mi tobillo. Siseé del dolor cuando lo movió. "Lo siento. Aún sigue hinchado… intenté dos tipos de cremas para aliviar los síntomas, pero no han funcionado. Espero que ésta sea."

Hermione limpió mi tobillo de la especie de crema-gel que había puesto antes y luego aplicó la mezcla -que según ella era una crema- con cuidado y suavidad para no hacerme doler. "¿Quemadura o esguince?" Le pregunté intentando no hacer muecas de dolor.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Ninguna de las dos." Fruncí el ceño confundida. "Creí que podía ser alguna de las dos, pero me equivoqué cuando te escaneé en el callejón. Al parecer, una de las maldiciones logró darte en el tobillo y en el brazo. Y…"

"¿Y…?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No está permitido usar magia en muggles. No puedo curarte con magia. Pociones, escanearte con mi varita y medicina muggle está permitido; encantamientos o cualquier acción que implique usar mi varita en un muggle, no."

"Escanearme con tu varita y darme pociones implica usar la varita... ¿O acaso las pociones solo necesitan ingredientes?" Ella estiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

"¡Gracias! Eso fue lo que justamente planteé al comité de Salud Mágica y Muggle. Es ridículo..." Reí divertida mientras ella volvía a aplicar su especie de crema en mi tobillo. Cuando terminó, volvió a envolverlo en una venda hasta el punto de dejarlo casi inmóvil. Luego prosiguió a las quemaduras en mis piernas, las cuales dejó sin vendas ya que se veían bastante mejor -según ella, yo no las había visto antes gracias a mi desmayo.

En ese momento, que recordé el encuentro con Sirius Black, sentí literalmente como si mi dolor de cabeza se hiciera vapor y saliera de mi cabeza. Era… _extraño_.

Una risita me trajo de nuevo a mi realidad. "¿Ya no sientes dolor de cabeza?" Negué extrañada con la sensación. "Que bueno. Nos preocupamos cuando te desmayaste. Tu cabeza estuvo a punto de golpear fuerte en el suelo si no hubiera sido por _Si_ …" Ella se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. Pero yo no iba a dejarlo allí.

"¿Sirius?"

Ella suspiró antes de asentir. "Cuando se dio cuenta de que ibas a desmayarte logró colocar sus manos debajo de tu cabeza para que no golpeara con fuerza en el suelo. Si te soy sincera, todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie reaccionó hasta que Sirius ya te tenía."

"Bueno, recuérdame agradecerle cuando lo vea." Volví a sisear del dolor cuando Hermione movió mi brazo para empezar a quitarme la venda. Ella asintió sin decir más nada y se ocupaba de su labor como doctora. Me pidió que le diera un poco la espalda para ver la lastimadura en la parte de atrás de mi brazo y hombro. En ese momento que miré el suelo una sombra que venía de la puerta se movió, pero cuando miré en esa dirección, no había nada ni nadie.

"¿Viste eso?"

"¿Qué?" Ella no me miró, sino que continuó su labor con mi brazo.

"La sombra, ¿la viste?" Ella miró en dirección a la puerta, suspiró y luego volvió a mi brazo.

"Tranquila. Con todo lo que ha pasado en dos días, específicamente con la información que tu mente ha recibido, ella aún no asimila las anormalidades y las proyecta con paranoia."

"¿Estas diciéndome loca?" Hermione sacudió su cabeza riendo.

"Cariño, luego tendrás todas las respuestas que anhelas. Pero créeme, no las quieres oír de mi boca."

"¿Y de quién se supone que debo oírlas?" Ella me guiñó el ojo y volvió su completa atención a mi brazo. Lo que quería decir que no me hablaría hasta que hubiera terminado.

Pero mi mente no se detenía. ¿Quién me explicaría todo lo que había pasado? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿Podía ser que Albus Dumbledore estuviera vivo? O… ¿Sirius Black? Yo no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba esperar, pero en esa ocasión, Hermione no me daba otra opción.

La dejé trabajar en silencio mientras no quitaba la vista de la puerta. ¿Realmente podía ser posible que alguien había estado espiándonos o Hermione tenía razón y solo había sido producto de mi mente? Suspiré. Si Harry Potter existía estaba claro que todo era posible.

Hermione comenzó a poner esa misma crema que había puesto en mi tobillo en el brazo, cerré los ojos e intenté no producir ningún sonido ante el fuerte ardor que produjo. Mi mente estaba centrada en el dolor de mi brazo, pero muy en el fondo tenía la sensación de estar siendo vigilada, o de que alguien -que no era Hermione- estaba observándome. Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando Hermione tocó una parte profunda de la lastimadura. Esa vez, no pude contener el sonido de dolor que salió de mi boca.

"Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo… Se estaba infectando." Asentí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Y esta vez, mi mente se centró solo en el dolor que sentía y nada más.

Cuando Hermione terminó por volver a vendar mi brazo, me hizo tomar el líquido de uno de sus frasquitos y a recostarme en la enorme cama. No recordaba en qué momento, pero a medida que ella hablaba y me explicaba sobre la condición de mi brazo mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme, los sonidos se oían a lo lejos y antes de rendirme por completo al sueño, logré ver la figura de un hombre entrando por la puerta.

Y luego, oscuridad.

.

Desperté al oír voces discutiendo. Claro que cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de que no provenían de la habitación en la que estaba. Se oían a lo lejos, como si vinieran de abajo. Suspiré antes de sentarme en la cama con los pies fuera tratando de recobrar el control de todos mis sentidos. Noté la oscuridad y cuando miré a la ventana vi la luz de luna que entraba en todo su esplendor. No había ningún reloj cerca, pero apostaba que era medianoche.

Volví a suspirar armándome de valor y apoyé los pies en el suelo –lo cual me costó dada la altura. La bendita cama era enorme y alta, y yo no era tan agraciada en altura-, aún sosteniéndome para no caer. Sabía que mis piernas podían llegar a sentirse débiles ya que no había hecho muchos movimientos en un día y medio -según Hermione.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, un día y medio sin ir a trabajar después del _duelo_ -se sentía extraño pensar en que todo era verdad y que realmente un duelo mágico entre el Trio de Oro y Mortífagos... ¡oh, diablos, eran Mortífagos de verdad!- en el restaurante. Demonios, se me venía un gran problema con mi jefe.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de nuevo al imaginar los gritos del Sr. Marvin.

Cuando mis piernas lograron sostener mi propio peso sin que tuviera que sostenerme de la cama y llegué a la puerta, salí hacia un pasillo largo con dos puertas a mi derecha, una a mi izquierda y justo en frente, el barandal que hacía de seguridad en la escalera. Me tomé de allí y caminé hasta la escalera y comencé a bajarla despacio. Mi cuerpo aún protestaba ante el movimiento. Sobre todo, mi tobillo, que prácticamente al estar tan bien vendado no se flexionaba con mi caminar.

A medida que llegaba al final de la escalera -la cual ya me había cansado de bajar-, las voces que discutían se oían más y más fuertes. Aún no podía definir qué decían, pero definitivamente hablaban en un tono no tan amigable.

Llegué al pasillo que recordé me había dado la amigable bienvenida a Grimmauld Place. Estaba todo oscuro, y la única luz que se veía era la que provenía de la cocina, donde se notaba que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y solo dos hombres estaban de pie dando la espalda a la entrada de esa habitación. A medida que me acercaba empecé a oír lo que hablaban, o mejor dicho, lo que discutían.

"¡Es absurdo hasta pensarlo, Harry!" No había escuchado esa voz antes, así que por sus movimientos supuse que era uno de los hombres que estaban de espaldas. "¡Díselo Sirius!"

El hombre que estaba de espaldas del lado derecho giró su cabeza al otro hombre que estaba en pie, _Sirius Black_. El pelinegro bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

"¿Es en serio, Sirius?" Él levantó la mirada al hombre a su lado. "Sirius, _ella_ está…"

"Eso no lo sabemos, nunca lo supimos con certeza." Lo interrumpió Sirius con la misma dureza con la que hablaba el otro hombre.

"Remus, si lo piensas claramente…" Esa voz estaba segura que era de Harry Potter. Lo que me sorprendió fue oír el nombre de la persona a la que se dirigía, y quien resultaba ser el hombre de espaldas a mí que justamente no era Sirius. _Remus John Lupin_. Noté en ese momento su cabello color cobrizo y corto, a diferencia de Sirius que lo tenía atado en una especie de rodete. Me preguntaba qué tan largo lo tendría. Empecé a observarlos y ambos eran altos, aunque el Sr. Lupin estaba medio apoyado hacia adelante en la mesa, seguramente era un poco más alto que el pelinegro. Pero ambos eran anchos de espaldas, con una buena parte trasera -y sí, por supuesto que estaba viendo sus traseros.

' _Dios, céntrate en la conversación, Ally',_ me reprendí al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Lupin se paraba derecho y levantaba un poco más la voz.

"No tengo nada qué pensar, Harry. Ustedes deberían por un momento pensar claramente qué le dirán a esa chica. Es una _muggle_ , Sirius, no posee magia. ¿En verdad crees que esa niña puede ser _ella_? ¿En verdad lo crees?" El cobrizo se acercó a Sirius, como presionándolo a que contestara.

Si de algo estaba segura, era que la _muggle_ era yo. Pero esa tal ' _ella_ ', no lo sabía. ¿Quién era y qué relación tendría conmigo?

Sirius Black pasó su mano por su rostro antes de mirar a Remus Lupin a los ojos. "Tú no la has visto. Cuando la veas, entenderás mi duda. Y sí, tengo esperanza de que sea _ella_."

El cobrizo suspiró bajando la mirada y se dejó caer sobre la silla apoyando sus codos en la mesa y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. "Estas abriendo viejas heridas." Me costó oír lo que dijo dado a que fue un susurro si lo comparábamos con los gritos de hacía instantes.

Sirius colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del Sr. Lupin como consuelo. "Lo sé, pero si hay algo que aprendí de _ella_ es que lo último que se pierde es la _esperanza_. Y tú lo sabes." Hubo un silencio por unos momentos antes de que el cobrizo asintiera.

Harry se puso en pie antes de hablar. "Muy bien, deberíamos pensar qué le diremos cuando despierte. Le debemos una explicación."

"Deberíamos decirle la verdad. Ella nos reconoció, eso quiere decir que ha leído los libros. No creo que sea difícil para ella el entender muchas cosas de las que pasaron. Sabe demasiado sobre nuestro mundo; detalles de los cuales no todos prestan atención." Hermione habló bastante tranquila. Estaba sentada del lado izquierdo de Harry -desde mi perspectiva-, y allí noté que estaba apoyaba sobre un hombre de cabellos rubios, casi platinado, quien tenía un brazo rodeando el hombro de ella. Ese hombre era indiscutiblemente Draco Malfoy.

"¿A qué te refieres con detalles?" Preguntó Ron, quien estaba en la punta de la mesa, al lado del rubio que abrazaba a Hermione. Allí entendí lo que Harry Potter había dicho en la entrada a Grimmauld. Los libros no contaban la historia como era. Y Hermione Granger estaba en pareja con Draco Malfoy.

"Ella sabe que las pociones no solo necesitan de ingredientes. Sabe que toda poción requiere del uso de un encantamiento, el uso de la varita. Dime, ¿quién, en el mundo muggle, realmente ha prestado atención a eso?" Hermione sonreía mientras hablaba.

"Es cierto. Si ha leído los libros, creo que no habrá problemas. Al contrario, me parece que están subestimando a la pobre chica. Y no es una niña, Lupin. Si lo fuera, ya habría armado un escándalo con todo esto. Y aquí el único que lloriquea, eres tú." Juraría que se había escuchado un ligero gruñido, pero no estaba segura.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que en algún momento de mi vida Draco Malfoy me defendería. Esto era demasiado genial.

"Opino lo mismo." Harry comentó volviendo la mirada a su padrastro. "Creo que va a ser bastante fácil si…"

Sirius Black soltó una risa sarcástica interrumpiendo a su ahijado. "¿Fácil? Nada de esto es fácil para nosotros, Harry." Por el tono de su voz, entendí que lo genial y divertido se estaba por ir por el drenaje.

"Sirius, tu solo tienes que…"

"¿Que qué, Harry? ¿Decirle la verdad desde el comienzo, ser sincero? Sí, claro." Comencé a acercarme a medida que Sirius levantaba la voz. Se lo notaba nervioso y frustrado. "¿Y qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro de fantasías. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo.'" A medida que él hablaba, yo me volvía visible para todos los presentes, salvo los dos hombres que seguían de espaldas a mí.

No sabía qué decir, qué pensar con lo que Sirius decía con tono irónico. Solo tenía ganas de golpearlo por usar ese tono.

Harry, cuando se percató de mi presencia detrás de ellos, se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro hacia mí. No le tomó mas de un minuto a Sirius darse cuenta de lo que su ahijado intentaba decirle sin palabras.

"Está detrás de mí, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió y allí noté las sonrisas de los demás presentes. Salvo, por supuesto, de Sirius y el Sr. Lupin. No podía ver sus rostros aún.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo, así que solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Hablé cruzándome de brazos y con la misma ironía con la que Sirius había hablado. El pelinegro bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Nadie produjo un solo sonido. El único que rompió con el silencio fue el Sr. Lupin, quien habló en dirección a Sirius.

"Eres un idiota." Y Sirius asintió concordando con el cobrizo antes de girarse a mí.

Sus ojos grises miraron directo a los míos. Eran tan profundos y cautivantes, que por un segundo olvidé todo y todos a mi alrededor. En una simple mirada pude ver y sentir tantas cosas. Sentí algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía... _Esperanza_. Esos ojos estaban tan llenos de ese sentimiento que realmente te hacía sentirlo. Había vida en sus ojos, y yo quería eso.

Bajé la mirada, cortando con ese enlace entre sus ojos y los míos, y cuando los volví a alzar me encontré con unos verdes esmeralda que cambiaron a dorados al momento de chocar con los míos. Sentí mis piernas débiles. ¿Es que acaso todos los magos tenían esa clase de ojos que te hipnotizaban? No era justo.

Si antes me había sentido cautivada por los ojos del pelinegro, lo que sentí cuando descubrí los de Remus Lupin, era incapaz de describirlo. Iban y volvían del verde al dorado. Pero sentí tantas cosas en un mero minuto, que todo lo que sentí se fue tan rápido como llegó al momento en que el Sr. Lupin bajó la mirada. Se podía notar que algo en su interior lo hacía sentir incómodo, ya que fruncía el ceño y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Sin embargo, volvió a levantar la mirada y se puso en pie boquiabierto, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"T-t-tu…" Sirius puso una mano en el hombro del cobrizo otra vez. Cuando el pelinegro estuvo a punto de decir algo, el Sr. Lupin tomó su chaqueta que estaba sobre el respaldar de la silla donde antes se había sentado y salió por una puerta que daba hacia afuera, justo al lado del enorme refrigerador que había en la cocina, y dejó que la puerta se cerrara con fuerza.

Sirius se giró hacia mi y me dedicó una sonrisa llena de pena. "Lo siento." Dijo antes de tomar su chaqueta e ir tras su amigo.

Nadie habló. Todos me miraban con pena, salvo Draco Malfoy, él se veía aburrido y algo molesto. Se escuchó un _"¿a dónde crees que vas, Moony?"_ a lo lejos y luego el sonido que supuse se producía cuando alguien se Aparecía. Tres segundos más tarde, Sirius volvía a entrar a la cocina molesto e insultando por lo bajo. Pero cuando me miró, suspiró calmándose y se acercó con una media sonrisa.

"Lo lamento. No imaginé que podía reaccionar así."

Asentí tomándome de la silla más cercana. Mi cuerpo estaba pasándome factura por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho al bajar las escaleras y estar tanto tiempo parada. O eso quería creer y no admitir todo lo que había sentido minutos atrás. Estaba… _abrumada_.

Sirius fue el primero en aparecer a mi lado para ayudarme a sentar con delicadeza, seguido por Hermione, quien sacó su varita y me escaneó para saber cómo estaba mi cuerpo.

"Aún no estas del todo lista para andar de pie, Ally." Me reprendió la castaña.

"¿Jamás oíste hablar de las recuperaciones que no necesitan reposo?" Le sonreí intentando cambiar mi cara de dolor.

"Sí, y la tuya no es justamente una de esas."

"Eso no lo sabes si no haces la prueba." Le volví sonreír luego de escuchar risillas a mi alrededor. En especial la de Sirius. Ella revoleó los ojos y se volvió a sentar al lado de su pareja, quien sonreía divertido y le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña cuando se volvió a acurrucar a su lado.

No presté más atención a mi alrededor en el momento en que Sirius Black se arrodilló a mi lado y con delicadeza colocó mis piernas sobre la silla continua. Lo observé atenta cuando miró mis piernas –en especial una de las lastimaduras profundas en mi muslo izquierdo, el cual se veía bastante morado aún- y frunció el ceño. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y con su varita la transformó en una manta, y la colocó sobre mis piernas, cubriéndolas con cuidado por mis quemaduras.

Su mirada volvió a mi rostro, pero nunca a mis ojos. "¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo si quieres." Dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué actuaba con tanta delicadeza y dulzura hacia mí? ¿Por qué me miraba con tanta adoración? No lo entendía. No sabía por qué actuaba así conmigo, y eso me hacía sentir... ¿ _qué_? ¿Incómoda? ¿Tranquila? ¿Feliz por tener al gran Sirius Black a mi disposición? No sabía qué sentir. Estaba confundida.

Pero si de algo estaba segura era del calor en mis mejillas.

Ante mi silencio, Sirius volvió a suspirar, como dándose por vencido, y se puso en pie para alejarse. En ese momento reaccioné y lo tomé del antebrazo.

"Quiero respuestas."

Esta vez me miró directo a los ojos por unos minutos, como si buscara algún tipo de confirmación en ellos. Y no tenía idea de qué había encontrado en los míos, pero su rostro pasó de seriedad y tensión a una clase de melancolía y… ¿ _amor_? Yo no era experta en el tema, pero podía distinguir esa clase de miradas.

Y Sirius Black me miraba con tanto _amor_ , que por un segundo sentí miedo. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor y adoración, y yo me sentí tan abrumada por esos ojos, que bajé mi mirada.

' _Ah, y por cierto, ambos estamos casados contigo._ ' Sus palabras de hacía minutos atrás me golpearon con fuerza. ¿Casados? ¿Conmigo? ¿ _Ambos_? Era una locura.

Y en ese momento lo entendí. Sirius creía que _yo_ era _ella_. Aunque aún ni sabía quién era la tal _ella_ …

Levanté mi mirada cuando oí movimiento. Sirius estaba de espaldas a mí abriendo un cajón del mueble que estaba allí, y cuando se giró tenía una caja mediana de madera vieja en sus manos.

Él me miró y me sonrió con algo de timidez. "Aquí están tus respuestas."

* * *

 **¡Aló people!**

 **Aquí el segundo, como prometí :) ¿Les gustó? ¿Seguimos?**

 **Creo que en el cap 3 ya arrancamos con la escritura en tercera persona. Si bien, ya está escrito, lo estoy editando, aún no me decido si dejarlo en primera o cambiar a tercera. Ya lo veremos. ;)**

 **¿Qué les pareció la llegada de Remus Lupin? ¿Distinta a lo usual, no creen? ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Ya saben, todas sus dudas en un review, que yo siempre respondo. *inserte corazón aquí***

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Laysa L'espoir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

 _Desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso_

 **Summary:** "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo." Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Esta detrás mio, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió. "Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Sirius cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de _ella_. "Eres un idiota." Sirius asintió concordando con Remus. **SB/OC/RL.**

 **Disclaimer:** HP es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con Sirius y Remus en mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

Siempre quise que algo ocurriera en mi vida. Algo que realmente fuera interesante. Y único. De novela romántica. Siempre lo soñé. Por mucho tiempo lo esperé, hasta que me cansé de esperar. Mi vida continuó, como cualquier otra. La rutina diaria poco a poco consumiéndome, como un vampiro que chupa la sangre de una persona lento y profundo, matándola de a poco. Consumiéndome como a cualquier otro ser humano.

Y de repente, sin realmente esperarlo, pasó. Había llegado eso que yo había deseado.

Y allí estaba. Sentada frente a nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter. Quien supuestamente, me había dado a entender que yo era _ella_. Yo era su ¿prometida? ¿Esposa? Y una cajita de madera, vieja por el paso del tiempo, estaba en medio de esa larga mesa.

¿Qué había allí dentro? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo?

"¿Qué hay allí?" Pregunté quitando la mirada de la caja y dirigiéndola a Sirius.

Sus ojos observaban la caja como si adentro hubiera algo malo. Como si al abrirla, alguna mano muerta saldría de allí y nos mataría a todos. Lo sé, exageraba -sólo un poco. Pero el rostro de Sirius, la forma que miraba a la pequeña caja de madera, no ayudaba. Y eso me asustaba.

Sirius respiró profundo antes de mirarme por un momento y abrir la cajita. Muchas fotos y papeles, que parecían cartas y páginas de diario cortadas, se esparcieron, saliendo de la cajita a la mesa. Él tomó una fotografía y la observó con melancolía, sonriendo ligeramente de lado antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Hace muchos años atrás, más específicamente cuando aún era estudiante en Hogwarts, una alumna nueva llegó en nuestro cuarto año. Al principio, no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero muy rápido se convirtió en parte del grupo." Dijo antes de extender la foto hacia mí. El temblor en su mano era casi imperceptible, pero logré notarlo cuando tomé la foto con algo de confusión.

Cuando la tuve en mis manos y la atraje hacia mí para verla, me paralicé. En la foto, _que se movía_ -Dios, no iba a superarlo más-, un grupo de amigos se reían para la foto. Un hombre, demasiado parecido a Harry Potter, solo que con el cabello castaño corto y enmarañado, abrazaba por los hombros a una mujer de ojos verdes, cabello rojo y lacio que lo tenía atado en una coleta alta. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, donde al parecer compartían una tarde primaveral de picnic. A su lado, un joven que se parecía mucho a Remus Lupin, estaba sentado al estilo indio, con las mismas cicatrices en el rostro que había visto hacía minutos atrás, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Otra mujer, de cabello castaño claro, estaba recostada y su cabeza se apoyaba en las piernas de la versión joven del Sr. Lupin. Éste la miraba con una expresión llena de afecto. Su expresión cambiaba a diversión al mismo tiempo en que el inconfundible Sirius Black aparecía en escena, unos años más joven, y se lanzaba encima de la chica de cabello castaño, haciendo que ella y todos los demás rieran por la acción. Recién allí, la chica giró su rostro a donde al parecer estaba la cámara que captó todo ese momento, y... _Oh_. _Mi_. _Dios_.

Miré al pelinegro en frente de mí, abriendo los ojos como platos, sin poder creerlo.

"¿Es-es en serio?" Volví a mirar la foto. "¿Es real?" Sirius asintió.

"Difícil de creer, ¿no es así?" Asentí sin quitar la vista de la foto. "Imagina mi sorpresa, hace dos meses atrás, cuando chocaste conmigo en una esquina, a dos calles del restaurante." Jadeé al recordar ese día.

Había pescado un resfrío horrible, y mi tan querido jefe no me había dado permiso a faltar al trabajo, avisándome sobre la hora que no podía, y que me descontaría la paga del día si lo hacía. Ese día corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el restaurante. Cuando me faltaban dos calles, un hombre dobló hacia mi dirección en la esquina y ¡ _boom_! Chocamos. No tenía tiempo para detenerme a preguntar si estaba bien, así que solo me disculpé y salí corriendo, dejando al hombre arrodillado en el suelo mirándome sorprendido.

Miré a Sirius y le sonreí apenada. "Lo siento. Llegaba tarde al trabajo."

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. "Está bien. Recuerdo haberte escuchado como si estuvieras resfriada…"

"Sí, lo estaba. Mi jefe no me dio permiso a faltar y tuve que salir corriendo hacia el restaurante. No vivo muy lejos de allí."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sirius y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué trabajas allí? He visto, en más de una ocasión para mi gusto, a ese hombre tratarte muy mal."

Suspiré. "El socio de mi jefe, el Sr. Giorgys, era amigo de mis padres. Cuando murieron hace cinco años en un accidente de automovilístico, me ofreció trabajar en el restaurante. La paga es buena, y me ayuda a mantener mi apartamento, pero tenemos que soportar al Sr. Marvin y su trato." Me encogí de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Era mi rutina.

Sirius me miró fijamente y dijo, "No tienes que trabajar más allí. Yo me haré cargo de tus gastos."

"¿Qué?" Fruncí el ceño. Él no estaba hablando en serio… ¿o sí?

"Sirius, ¿por qué no continúas con el relato?" Harry Potter salió al rescate de su padrino, pero la mirada fija del hombre de ojos grises sobre mí, prometía que esa sería una conversación para más tarde.

Sirius asintió y continuó, "Su nombre era- _es_ Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall."

"¿M-Mcgonagall?" Tartamudeé sin poder creerlo. Y al parecer, ninguno de las otras cuatro personas presentes lo sabían, porque todos miraron a Sirius sorprendidos.

"Así es. Minerva Mcgonagall te presentó como su hija al comienzo de nuestro cuarto año." Dijo Sirius mientras sacaba otra fotografía, _que se movía_ -bueno, ya. Tenía que superarlo. Él sonrió melancólico observándola, antes de pasarme la foto. En ella, una mujer con elegantes túnicas de color violeta y azul marino y un nudo perfectamente hecho y elegante sonreía. Su cuerpo estaba de costado, dando su perfil a quien sea que tenía la cámara, y la mujer recibió en un abrazo a una chica con uniforme del colegio Hogwarts -tal y como los libros los describían, pero con los colores de Griffyndor- que corrió hacia ella. La mujer reía y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cuando de separaron, la chica miró hacia la cámara también sonriendo y llorando, y la mujer -Minerva Mcgonagall- la besó en la mejilla varias veces, como cualquier madre haría.

Sentí lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos al ver la fotografía. "Pero… Pero no recuerdo haber visto a esta mujer nunca."

Sirius suspiró bajando la mirada. Lo observé confundida mientras él buscaba otra foto. ¿No iba a decir nada sobre lo que acababa de decir? Pero en ese momento, Sirius no sacó otra foto, sino un papel, algo arrugado y amarillento por lo viejo.

"Cuando todo comenzó a complicarse luego de nuestra graduación y Lord Voldemort comenzó sus ataques durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, este diario fue impreso por Douglas Mcarthy, compañero de la Orden. Estaba en nuestro mismo año, solo que él pertenecía a Ravenclaw."

"No sabía eso…" Comentó Harry viendo lo que sea que estaba impreso en esa página. Sirius no quitaba la vista de allí, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que él luchaba por no dejar escaparse.

"El diario sólo fue impreso para la Orden. Sin embargo, cuando muchos comenzaron a desaparecer, Douglas empezó a repartirlo por todo el mundo mágico." Dijo intentando que su voz saliera lo más normal que pudiera.

Luego respiró profundo y me pasó el papel y extendió otra copia hacia donde Hermione, Draco y Ron estaban. La castaña jadeó, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco frunció el ceño, respirando algo acelerado. Ron insultó por lo bajo, su rostro con una expresión de que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Harry miraba a su padrino con pena mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de su padrino, a modo de consuelo.

Tragué en seco y miré el papel con algo de miedo. Sentí mi garganta cerrarse cuando leí el titulo que estaba en letras grandes que resaltaban:

' _Julio 31, 1979._

 _ **DESAPARECIDA**_

 _El día de hoy, la Luz sufre una trágica perdida. Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall fue marcada como desaparecida hoy a las 10:30 de la mañana, desde su propio hogar. Todos suponen un secuestro. Sus maridos, los magos Sirius Orion Black y Remus John Lupin, luchan y no pierden las esperanzas de volver a verla. De encontrarla. De traerla de vuelta a su hogar._

 _No es poco común en tiempos como estos perder amistades, familiares, maridos, esposas, hijos; no sabemos qué decir ni hacer para consolar a los que aún siguen en pie y luchando._

 _Pero hay algo que sí sabemos._

 _Cuando todo acabe, cuando la Luz triunfe, alzaremos nuestras varitas en honor a estas personas._

 _Porque, si ganamos, habremos hecho lo mejor para el mundo mágico. Habremos vencido a la Oscuridad y vengado a nuestros seres queridos que esos inhumanos nos arrebataron._

 _Recuerden esto:_

" _Aún en los tiempos más oscuros, jamás se olviden de encender una Luz."_

 _Aún en pie y en la lucha,_

 _D.M.'_

Volví a tragar en seco cuando terminé de leer. Sentía un escalofrío constante en la espalda a medida que leía. Esto había sido mucho peor de lo que los libros jamás pudieron expresar. En el medio del papel, justo entre el título de _'desaparecida'_ y lo que el tal Douglas había escrito, había una foto de ella misma, sentada como en un banquillo de un parque leyendo un libro, concentrada, hasta que levantaba la mirada justo a donde estaba la cámara y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Sin dudas, esa mujer, era yo misma. O un clon, lo que realmente dudaba que existiera. A no ser que alguien usara la poción multijugos. Pero era yo. Las ondas castañas de la chica en la fotografía, que a la luz del sol se dejaban ver algunos mechones rojizos, bailaban con el viento. La forma de su rostro, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos color miel… Mirar esa imagen era como mirarme en el espejo.

"Se parece tanto a mí…" Comenté tocando la foto mientras el accionar de la chica se repetía.

" _Eres_ tu." Miré a Sirius, al parecer había dejado de luchar contra las lágrimas, ya que caían libres por sus mejillas.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? La fecha en que se había impreso esa nota, había sido en 1979. Mi fecha de nacimiento _real_ era el 12 de Abril de 1985. Era imposible…

"Nací en 1985, Sirius." Dije, aún a pesar de las pruebas fotográficas que tenía en mis manos. Sirius hizo una mueca, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Y el ver su reacción hizo que sintiera como si me hubieran abofeteado a mí. "O sea, quiero decir… sí, es- _soy_ yo, físicamente. Tiene hasta el lunar en la comisura del labio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se tatuaría o querría un lunar como el mío?" Solté frustrada haciendo que todos rieran un poco, cortando con la tensión del ambiente. Inclusive Sirius había reído, aún con sus lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas y mirándome tan intensamente que hacía que un cosquilleo extraño -y demasiado incómodo para que pasara delante de muchas personas- se produjera en mi abdomen bajo.

Seguro estaba entrando a mis días menstruales. Sí, eso tenía que ser. No iba a admitir justo en ese momento que había fantaseado más de una vez con ese hombre que tenía en frente. Con sus ojos grises 'desaparece-bragas' y su sonrisa 'desata-sostén'. Y con Lupin. Con sus ojos verdes y dorados 'promete-orgasmos' y sus cicatrices 'sexymente-misteriosas'. Y con… _bueno_ , el punto era que no iba a admitir nada. Amoroso. Ni sexual. Ni nada.

Nadie lo haría, ¿o sí?

Me golpeé mentalmente volviendo al presente y dirigí mi mirada a Sirius, quien ya se había limpiado las lágrimas del rostro. Mi corazón se sentía como si lo estrujaran cada vez que miraba los ojos de ese hombre. Y cuando vi toda esa esperanza, todo ese anhelo por que yo fuera esa chica, cedí.

"Supongamos por un momento que esa chica soy yo..." Sirius sonrió ligeramente, sentándose derecho y mirándome fijo. "¿Cómo explicas la fecha de mi nacimiento? ¿Cómo explicas mi relación madre-hija con Minerva Mcgonagall, cuando sé perfectamente que nací de Janine D'angelo? ¿Cómo explicas mi supuesta desaparición? _Sirius_ …" Lo callé cuando en cada pregunta él había intentado responderla, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa; pero lo solté cuando sentí ese mismo cosquilleo, que había sentido minutos atrás, al momento en que toqué su mano.

Lo miré sorprendida cerrando mi mano en un puño, como si el toque me hubiera quemado, y con rapidez trayéndola a mi pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? Él sonrió con satisfacción en ese momento. Él entendía qué había sido ese cosquilleo. Y su sonrisa me molestó. Y me encantó, al mismo tiempo. Diablos, estaba empezando a perderme culpa de ese hombre.

Quité la mirada de sus ojos y dije, "Sirius, yo no soy una bruja. No poseo magia." Y la sonrisa se fue del rostro del pelinegro.

Pero luego resopló, recobrando su compostura y me sonrió. "No lo creo." Contestó con demasiada tranquilidad.

"Pero, te acabo de decir que-"

"Si no tuvieras nada de magia en tu organismo, no hubieras sentido lo que sentiste cuando tomaste mi mano." Lo miré como si estuviera loco; pero cuando desvié la mirada a los demás presentes, todos me sonreían con entendimiento y esperanza. Acaso ellos querían que yo fuera _ella_ , la chica de las fotografías, o sea, _yo_ … ¡ _Agh_! Mi cabeza había empezado a doler otra vez.

Hermione se puso en pie de inmediato cuando notó la pequeña mueca que al parecer hice cuando comencé a sentir las puntadas en mi cabeza de nuevo. Sirius se puso en pie alarmado cuando Hermione ya estaba a mi lado con una mano en mi frente y la otra sosteniendo su varita, escaneándome. Allí me di cuenta de que estaba transpirando.

"La fiebre ha subido." Comentó Hermione cuando Sirius llegó a mi lado.

"¿No se supone que lo tenías controlado?" Preguntó el pelinegro con un tono de molesto en la voz. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero su expresión pasó a sorpresa cuando le di un ligero golpe en el hombro a Sirius.

"Sirius Black, no seas malo. Ella está haciendo todo lo que puede." Le reprendí intentando poner mi voz de mandona, pero realmente estaba sintiéndome mal.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó él en dirección a la castaña.

"Está bien, te entiendo." Hermione sonrió ligeramente. "Creo que lo mejor sería que vuelvas a la cama. Como te dije, aún estas débil para andar de pie…" Esta vez, asentí sin chistar. Me sentía mal.

Antes de que pudiera ponerme en pie, Sirius ya me tenía cargando al estilo nupcial. Solté un gritito por el envión cuando me alzó y él sonrió.

Oí también las risas de los demás presentes. "Llévala a la cama y ve que no se levante hasta que yo lo permita. Prepararé algo para las lastimaduras y la fiebre." Instruyó Hermione a Sirius, observándonos con una sonrisa. Él asintió sin dejar de mirarme y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

¿Por qué se sentía tan reconfortante estar en sus brazos?

Suspiré apoyándome en él. Me sentía muy mal, muy débil, el ardor en mi hombro y brazo se estaba intensificando y mis piernas dolían. Realmente necesitaba que alguien acabara con los dolores, especialmente el de mi cabeza. Pero curiosamente, allí, en sus brazos, y sobre todo mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho cerca de su cuello, no me sentía tan mal. Su respiración tranquila y la mano que me sostenía las piernas tocando directamente mi piel por debajo de la manta que él había transformado para mí y sus dedos acariciándome justo debajo de la rodilla, me calmaban en sobremanera. Era como si Sirius transfiriera sus fuerzas hacia mí con su toque. Y era esa clase de toque que te deja una ligera corriente y hace que los bellos se pongan en punta, estremeciéndote.

Volví a suspirar abriendo los ojos, que realmente no me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, y ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi habitación -bueno, _su_ habitación.

Miré hacia arriba para poder ver su rostro y me percaté de lo pequeña que me sentía -y estoy segura que me veía- en sus brazos.

Sirius Black era todo un hombre. Y uno muy bien cuidado para su edad. Aunque se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Podría pasar hasta por hermano de Harry Potter con mucha facilidad por el parecido. Su barba no era larga y pinchosa, sino que cubría sus mejillas y bigote al largo ideal y me daban ganas de pasar mis dedos por ella para ver si era tan suave como se veía. Su nariz era del tamaño justo y sus labios no eran ni muy gruesos, ni muy finos. Eran ideales, como los de esos modelos masculinos jóvenes imposibles de tener al alcance. Sus ojos… _Dios_ , sus ojos. Podría pasar todo un día observándolos y no me cansaría ni aburriría.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta cuando llegó a la cama y me miró sonriendo de lado.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?"

Sentí mis mejillas arder y abrí los ojos como platos sin poder creer que me hubiera hecho esa pregunta. En especial luego de todo lo que me había confesado minutos atrás. Yo aún estaba algo sensible. Y él hasta había llorado. Es decir, aún quedaban muchas preguntas qué responder, pero estaba claro que él, y el Sr Lupin, eran… _mis esposos_. Según Sirius.

' _¿En serio, Ally? ¿Dos?'_ Era difícil de creer.

Sirius sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Algo me decía que ese tipo de comentarios eran muy comunes de parte de él. Y, por supuesto, a él le encantaba ponerme nerviosa.

' _Ally, respira…'_ Me recordé a medida que él descendía y me colocaba en la cama. En ese momento sus labios rozaron los míos, muy ligeramente por accidente. Sus ojos me penetraron con tanta intensidad que me habían hecho aguantar la respiración. Y, _Dios bendito_ , cuando lo vi bajar la mirada a mis labios y tragar en seco, como conteniéndose, me di por perdida.

"Yo… ehhh… Lamento si te incomodé." Dijo a medida que se alejaba y pasó su mano por su cabello, aunque sin despeinar el nudo que lo sostenía.

Negué con la cabeza. "E-está bien." Le sonreí para calmarlo. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a ser de esa manera con ella- _conmigo_. Para él, no había sido algo anormal. Yo era la que iba a tener que acostumbrarse… si planeaba aceptar toda esta historia y quedarme.

Y con ese pensamiento, me entró mucha curiosidad. ¿Cómo era ella- _yo_ con _mis_ esposos? ¿Era divertida o seria? ¿Era de hacer ese tipo de comentarios también?

Respiré profundo y me animé a preguntar mientras Sirius me colocaba las sábanas de la cama encima. "¿Cómo era?" Él me miró confundido.

"¿Cómo era qué?"

Bajé la mirada y jugué con mis uñas mientras Sirius se sentaba a orillas de la cama, mirándome de frente. Podía sentir toda su atención en mí, y sus ganas de que siguiera hablando.

Allí me percaté de que esa era la primera vez que estábamos solos, al menos para mí. Y todavía tenía tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, que los dolores de mi cuerpo pasaron a un segundo plano, dejando en primer lugar unas ganas intensas por querer saberlo todo en ese preciso momento.

Y, por supuesto, no iba a admitir que sus brazos ni sus labios muy cerca de los míos habían ayudado mucho a que no pensara en mis dolores. Claro que no.

"¿Cómo era… ella- _yo_ contigo y el Sr. Lupin?" Pregunté algo nerviosa de que la pregunta le molestara.

Sin embargo, Sirius soltó una pequeña risa. "¿El Sr. Lupin?" Preguntó con diversión, a lo que yo enarqué una ceja en su dirección.

"Es un extraño. Y ni siquiera se ha presentado cuando llegué a la cocina hace unas horas… No voy a tutearlo." Dije firme y algo molesta.

Sirius se tragó su diversión y asintió. "Tienes razón, lo siento." Se disculpó volviendo al tono serio en la conversación. "Es sólo que… es raro oírte hablar así de él, cuando… tú sabes. Y me sería muy raro que me trataras de 'señor' a mí." Frunció la nariz al imaginárselo y yo sonreí. "Jamás me trates de 'Sr. Black', por favor. Te lo suplico." Ambos reímos.

Era tan fácil hablar con él. Siempre que había imaginado a Sirius Black, lo había hecho viéndolo como un hombre muy serio, dado a todo por lo que había pasado, y que sólo mostraba este lado divertido y fácil de conversar con sus más allegados. Claro que, según él, yo era _su_ _esposa_. Por lo tanto le era cómodo y normal ser de esa manera conmigo.

Sirius me observaba con ternura mientras reíamos. Cuando dejamos de hacerlo, él estiró su mano hacia mí y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad en el proceso. Lo miré algo sorprendida. Lo había hecho con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera algo habitual para él.

Volví a sentir esas corrientes, ese cosquilleo, donde su mano tocó mi mejilla derecha, que había sentido en mi mano cuando tomé la suya por sobre la mesa. La sostuvo allí unos minutos, observándome tan sorprendido de haberlo hecho como yo. Hasta que suspiró y alejó su mano desviando la mirada hacia abajo.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó. "Es muy difícil verte y saber que aún no has vivido todo por lo que pasamos, _los tres_."

Asentí comprendiéndolo. Si por un momento me ponía en sus zapatos, sería muy difícil tener a la persona que amas, con quien elegiste compartir tu vida, y saber que esa persona no lo recuerda. O peor aún. Nunca lo vivió.

¿Podía ser que, aún después de tanto tiempo, Sirius y el Sr. Lupin todavía _la amaban_? ¿ _Me amaban_? Esa pregunta en mi mente me hizo pensar. Cuando alcé la mirada a Sirius, vi en sus ojos la batalla que se estaba produciendo en su interior sobre si acercarse a mí o mantener la distancia. Sus manos se habían cerrado en puños sobre su regazo. Y por su respiración se notaba que estaba nervioso y preocupado de que me hubiera molestado con él.

Entonces decidí hacer algo. Me armé de valor y tomé su mano entre las mías. Sentí las corrientes apenas lo toqué, pero no me aparté esta vez. Dejé que se extendieran por todo mi brazo, y hasta por todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación tan nueva y extraña. Era como si algo dentro mío se estuviera reparando. Como si todos los dolores que alguna vez sentí tanto en mi cuerpo físico como en mi psiquis se desvanecieran. Sentía como si mi alma se llenara de algo que no sabía que me hacía falta.

Y si bien esas corrientes me habían asustado hacía momentos atrás, ahora me parecían demasiado excitantes.

Curiosamente, quería más.

Levanté la mirada para ver que me observaba con la misma intensidad de cuando me colocó en la cama y nuestros labios se rozaron. Y por un momento, deseé con locura que me tocara, que me besara. Que su piel estuviera más cerca de la mía.

 _Dios, ¿qué me pasaba?_

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunté casi en un susurro, refiriéndome a las corrientes sin apartarme ni de su mano ni de sus ojos.

Sirius sonrió acercándose más a mí. "Lo sientes, ¿verdad?" Su voz ronca y gruesa, aún más de lo que ya era, llenó mis oídos cuando su frente se pegó a la mía.

¿Por qué no me molestaba que se hubiera acercado tanto? Yo solía ser muy arisca y exigente con mi espacio personal. Pero allí estaba él, tan cerca que podía oír y sentir su respiración en mi cara. Y no me molestaba. Su cercanía me agradaba. Bastante.

Mi mente sabía que bastaba un solo movimiento para que nuestros labios se unieran. Y algo me decía que él también lo sabía a la perfección.

Abrí mis ojos -otra vez, debería prestar más atención a mis acciones y no perderme en las sensaciones- y noté que él los tenía cerrados. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, y su respiración era tranquila. Suspiró con alivio mientras tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Eran grandes a comparación de las mías, y cálidas. Muy cálidas. Y suaves.

Un carraspeo se escuchó en la habitación desde la puerta, asustándome un poco. Pero Sirius no se alejó inmediatamente, aunque la sonrisa sí desapareció de su rostro. Juraba haber escuchado un ligero gruñido. Y, _Dios Santo_ , ese sonido fue directo a mis partes bajas.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó la voz de Hermione. Se podía notar un tono de diversión en su voz.

Me aparté del pelinegro a duras penas mientras ella entraba en la habitación con una bandeja, y al igual que cuando desperté, estaba llena de frasquitos y plantas raras.

"Sabes, a veces, eres verdaderamente un grano en el c-…" Tapé la boca de Sirius con mis manos antes de que terminara la oración en dirección a la castaña. Él sonrió contra mis manos mientras Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita.

"Ahora, por ese comentario, te irás de la habitación." Hermione le sonrió falsamente cuando Sirius abrió grande los ojos.

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ " Logró preguntar, y allí me di cuenta que mis manos seguían contra su boca, así que las retiré rápidamente. Él me guiñó un ojo.

 _Dios, estoy perdida._

"Porque yo lo digo." Le contestó Hermione mientras comenzaba a hacer mezclas con el contenido de los frasquitos.

"Es _mi_ habitación, _Mandona_."

"Habitación la cual reside, Ally, _mi_ paciente. Y como tal, tengo que atenderla. Así que, sí. Voy a echarte de la habitación cuántas veces sean necesarias." Le respondió Hermione muy formalmente.

"Paciente, la cual resulta ser _mi esposa_." Le sonrió él, a lo que yo enrojecí a más no poder. Hermione intentó no sonreír. "Creo que gané la discusión."

Y con eso se puso de pie con la frente en alto y se sentó en uno de los sofá individuales al lado de la mesita para darle espacio a Hermione que se acercara a mí. Ella sonreía negando con la cabeza.

¿Yo? Yo simplemente me limité a observarlos, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que ese hombre era más que _mi esposo_.

* * *

 **No se dan una idea lo enamorada que estoy de esta historia... *inserte emoticon con ojitos de corazones***

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Sé que prometí actualizar antes de año nuevo, pero recién ayer conseguí pc, así que aquí estamos... y también actualicé 'Frozen Memories'. :D**

 **Pronto llega 'Feel Better Love'. ;)**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Laysa L'espoir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

 _Desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso_

 **Summary:** "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo." Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Esta detrás mio, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió. "Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Sirius cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de _ella_. "Eres un idiota." Sirius asintió concordando con Remus. **SB/OC/RL.**

 **Disclaimer:** HP es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con Sirius y Remus en mi imaginación.

* * *

 ***asoma la cabeza detrás del sofá***

 ***sonríe maliciosa y les avienta el cap nuevo***

 ***se vuelve a esconder detrás del sofá***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4.**

Cuando Hermione llegó a mi lado, se dispuso a quitarme las sábanas y la manta de encima para comenzar a curarme. ¿Me iba a curar delante de Sirius? Es decir, si bien lo recordaba, casi que me había quitado la única prenda que me cubría todo el cuerpo, o sea, la camiseta sin mangas, cuando me curó la primera vez que desperté. ¿Iba a hacer lo mismo delante de Sirius? Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, ella se detuvo sin quitar por completo la primera sábana y me miró a los ojos, como buscando algún tipo de confirmación. Al parecer, encontró mi incomodidad en ellos y asintió.

"Sirius, en serio, voy a pedirte que salgas por unos momentos."

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Sirius enarcó una ceja con una expresión divertida en el rostro. El típico chiste. Hermione optó por ignorarlo. "Tengo que desvestirla para curarla, Señor 'Dame-todas-las-explicaciones'. ¿Acaso tengo que detallarte todo de cuando le quite la camiseta?" Hermione habló con las manos en las caderas. Se la notaba ya exasperada por la actitud de Sirius.

Yo estaba más roja que un tomate luego de todo lo que había dicho la castaña; y más aún cuando Sirius me miró y movió las cejas sugestivamente. Sentí mi cuerpo acalorarse, y _Dios_ … ¿Qué nadie sentía el calor que hacía en esa habitación?

"De acuerdo." Aceptó finalmente él poniéndose en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Pero cuando llegó, se detuvo y se giró a nosotras. "Solo diré una cosa más…" Se aclaró la garganta y me dedicó una sonrisa seductora. "Si me quedara y tuvieras que desvestirte, no estaría viendo algo que no haya visto antes. Por cierto, tu lunar en el trasero siempre fue mi favorito."

Y con eso, me guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

Oh. Mi. Dios. Si antes estaba roja como un tomate, ahora estaba morada. Hermione soltó una risa que intentó esconderla tosiendo fingidamente cuando vio mi mandíbula por el piso. Y estoy segura que el color en mi rostro era algo que ella nunca había visto, porque intentaba no sonreír ni hacer ningún comentario.

"¿S-siempre es así?" Le pregunté en un susurro cuando ella se sentó a mi lado. Mi voz nunca sonaba normal cuando estaba muy shockeada por algo. Y, por todos los Santos, ese hombre era la viva definición de la palabra ' _shock_ '. Él era algo sorprendente, y casi imposible de definir en una sola palabra.

"Sirius jamás se queda callado. Siempre tiene algo para decir." Respondió Hermione moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y sonriendo. "Y tú eres muy parecida." Sonreí cuando me guiñó un ojo. Tenía razón. "No al estilo sin vergüenza de Sirius. Pero, desde que charlamos la otra noche cuando pasó el ataque de Mortífagos, supe que eras _ella_. ¿Quieres saber por qué?" Asentí observándola atenta. Ella me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. "Yo fui la primera persona a quien Sirius le contó sobre _ella_. Y sobre Remus. Siempre lo había sospechado, para serte sincera, sobre Sirius y Remus. Nunca imaginé que podían ser _tres_." Ella me guiñó otra vez el ojo. "Cada vez que Sirius hablaba de ti, sus ojos se iluminaban. Todo su ser se iluminaba, y tú sabes sobre su historia… Azkaban no es exactamente un lugar del que vuelves ileso."

"¿E-eso fue real?" No sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Yo había leído sobre ello en los libros; pero por un momento, lo había olvidado.

Hermione asintió. "Más real de lo que puedas imaginar." Sentí un escalofrío en el cuerpo, y no precisamente uno placentero. "Tomó tiempo, pero Sirius logró volver a ser una parte de esa persona divertida de la que siempre nos contaron."

"El día que Sirius me contó sobre _ella_ \- sobre ti, en realidad no fue en una buena situación…" Fruncí el ceño confundida. Ella suspiró profundo antes de seguir. "Un día llegué a Grimmauld temprano del trabajo, se suponía que nadie estaría en la casa que no fuera Sirius. Creo que sólo había pasado un año desde la última batalla en Hogwarts." Ella miró hacia arriba como pensando y calculando el tiempo en su mente. "En fin, ese día regresé y escuché…" Hermione me miró dudosa.

"¿Qué oíste?"

"Tienes que entender que Sirius la ha pasado mal… tan mal como el mismo Remus. Y solo intentaban… _resistir_ el día a día." Asentí aún sin comprender lo que quería decirme. Ella volvió a suspirar y continuó. "Ese día escuché a Sirius con una mujer. Una mujer que él llamaba ' _Ally_ '. Sí, lo sé. Muy masoquista de su parte." Dijo ella al notar mi expresión sorprendida. Aunque, para ser sincera, no sabía si sentirme alagada, o.. _asqueada_. "Cuando la mujer se fue, me encontré con un Sirius sentado justo en el mismo lugar en donde estabas sentada tú, con una botella de whiskey en la mano y una expresión sombría. La última vez que había visto esa expresión había sido el día que descubrimos la verdad sobre… Peter Pettigrew."

"Cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban."

Ella me sonrió asintiendo. "Es mucho más fácil hablar contigo sabiendo que conoces la historia… Bueno, al menos algunas partes."

Sonreí junto a ella. "Recuerdo haber hecho un comentario en broma en dirección a Sirius sobre la chica. Y por supuesto, hice mención al nombre de ella. Sirius enloqueció. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Me gritó, le grité, y puedo apostar que alguna corriente mágica escapó de ambos, porque recuerdo haber oído algo de vidrio quebrarse." Hermione soltó una pequeña y corta risa; yo estaba demasiado atónita como para interrumpirla. "Hasta que él comenzó a llorar y allí lo confesó todo. Él estaba borracho, así que dejé que se desahogara y luego lo llevé a su cuarto. Al día siguiente, le traje el desayuno y algo de poción Pimentónica para levantarle un poco el ánimo y calmar su resaca. Esa mañana él decidió contarme toda la historia. Sobre él y _Ally_ -la verdadera. Sobre Remus y _Ally_. Sobre los _tres._ "

Bajé la mirada procesando todas sus palabras. Esa era una información completamente delicada. Pero, primordialmente, no sentía la necesidad de recriminarle absolutamente nada. A ninguno de los dos. Sentía que no estaba en ninguna posición que me lo permitiera. ¿Sería acaso porque aún no tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia ellos? ¿Cambiaría de opinión el día que me enamorara? ¿Me enamoraría de ellos? ¿De ambos? ¿Era posible amar a dos personas de esa manera? No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía, era que lo que sentía -un gran pesar por ambos. Puntualmente, de Sirius. Porque, por ahora, solo conocía su punto de vista. Y porque él había sido lo suficientemente cortés para quedarse y explicar algunas cuestiones del pasado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que en una situación como esta Sirius fuera el que actuara con entendimiento y Remus fuera el impulsivo.

"El día que Sirius volvió a Grimmauld luego de haberte encontrado, más bien, luego de haber chocado contigo y que se cerciorara de que eras _tú_ , tocó la puerta de mi habitación casi con desesperación. Cuando salí, él se arrodilló al suelo a llorar. Draco y yo estábamos muy sorprendidos. Jamás habíamos visto a Sirius de esa manera. Bueno, yo sí, pero no Draco. Mientras Sirius lloraba, lo único que decía es _'la encontré'_. Cuando lo entendí, lloré junto a él."

Hermione me miraba con una gran sonrisa y mucha conmoción en sus ojos. Tanto, que bajé mi mirada. ¿Qué les pasaba a todas estas personas y sus ojos expresivos?

"Si hay algo que sé de ese hombre, y puedo confirmártelo en este preciso momento, es que te ama con todo lo que es y todo su corazón. Jamás haría nada para lastimarte. Estoy muy segura de que moriría para salvarte de lo que fuera. Y Remus igual..."

"Suena muy profundo." Suspiré.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" La miré sorprendida. Se había dado cuenta.

Suspiré profundo antes de confesarme. "Es que… _Ella_ era una bruja; y _yo_ solo soy… una _muggle_ , Hermione. Yo no…"

"Detente ahí. Esa no es la verdadera cuestión, y lo sabes." ¿Cómo hacía esta mujer para saberlo todo? "Lo de tu magia tiene explicación. Es una gran probabilidad de que tus habilidades no se hayan desarrollado debido a Voldemort."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Voldemort? ¿No está muerto ya?"

Ella asintió mientras comenzaba a curarme y hablaba. "La guerra fue mucho más de lo que los libros pudieron describir. La idea se acercaba; pero no fue así de… _sutil_." Hice una mueca, aunque no sabía si por su elección de palabra o porque justo movió mi brazo lastimado. "Una de las cosas que hizo que no apareció en los libros, fue la poción ' _Demmon_ '. Esta poción mataba las habilidades mágicas de cualquier bruja o mago nacidos de muggles."

"¿Estás bromeando? Tienes que estar bromeando…" Dije perpleja y ella me miró alzando una ceja.

"No. No estoy bromeando. ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?" Me reprendió antes de volver a su labor con mis lastimaduras. Ella había comenzado por mi tobillo cuando la charla empezó, en ese momento ya había llegado a mi brazo. "Sí, Voldemort llegó hasta ese punto. Creó esa poción para _'matar'_ la magia en niños hijos de muggles. Claro que, él puntualmente no hizo la poción…"

"Severus Snape."

Ella sonrió a pesar de mi interrupción. "Así es. Él saboteó la poción y la convirtió en una que solo retardaba el desarrollo. Cuando estuvo lista, la esparcieron en la lluvia sobre todas las ciudades muggle de Europa. Los Ministerios Mágicos de Francia, Rusia, Italia, Japón y muchos otros países se enfadaron mucho por esto y, gracias a ello, ganamos la guerra. Ellos se unieron a nosotros. Pero es el día de hoy que aún siguen apareciendo adultos capaces de hacer magia." Ella se detuvo para acercarse a la mesita a buscar una crema-mezcla para empezar a ponerme en las heridas. Luego continuó. "El problema es que, al ser adultos es más complicado y la magia al estar resguardada dentro por tanto tiempo, cuando llega a ' _soltarse'_ , suele ser en forma de caos."

"¿Qué tanto caos?"

Ella rio sarcásticamente. "¿Crees que los volcanes erupcionan por que sí estos días? ¿O que el tsunami en Indonesia se dio por que sí? ¿O que las placas de la Tierra chocaron entre sí por que tenían ganas de jugar?" Abrí los ojos como platos. "Para el mundo muggle tiene una explicación, y viene de la naturaleza. Para nosotros, bueno… los Ministerios de Magia están saturados intentando controlar esas situaciones."

Estaba atónita. No sabía qué decir. Era cierto que últimamente se escuchaban en las noticias muchos desastres naturales, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera que ver con algo relacionado a la magia. Para ser sincera, hasta hacía dos días atrás, no creía posible que _ellos_ ni que el mundo de Harry Potter existiera.

Suspiré. "Eso quiere decir de que es probable que mi magia esté resguardada… y que cuando 'se suelte' se hará en forma de algún desastre natural..."

Ella asintió. "Es probable. Hubo casos de personas que simplemente se despertaron un día y comenzaron a hacer cosas. Creo que dependerá de tu _núcleo mágico_."

"De acuerdo." Dije dudosa y siseé cuando Hermione colocó la mezcla en mi brazo.

"Lo siento, se está haciendo difícil que se cure con métodos naturales."

Cerré los ojos y me contuve a hacer cualquier tipo de sonido. Sentí sus dedos llenos de la mezcla nueva que había hecho deslizarse por toda la lastimadura. Dolía demasiado, pero el olor extraño, como a vainilla y coco, me distraían del dolor generando una ligera sensación de alivio. Realmente no había querido verme en el espejo ninguna de las lastimaduras profundas. Y por las muecas en el rostro de Hermione cada vez que veía mis heridas podía hacerme una idea de cómo estaban.

No, gracias. No iba a traumarme con ese tipo de imagen.

"Listo. Esperemos que ésta funcione." Hermione me acomodó la camiseta otra vez y me ayudó a recostarme del lado del brazo que no estaba lastimado, bien cubierta con las sábanas. Se volvió hacia la mesita, tomó otro frasquito que tendió en mi dirección para que tomara. Sin chistar ni protestar, lo acepté y bebí el contenido de un solo sorbo.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunté devolviéndoselo.

"Ayudará a relajarte y que la zona se desinflame. Tu brazo se ha hinchado al igual que el tobillo." Asentí. "Iré al baño a lavarme las manos y-…"

" _¿Pueden abrirme ahora?_ " Se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta. Sonreí divertida ya sabiendo de quién se trataba.

Mis ojos habían comenzado a pesar, y estaba segura que era por el contenido de ese frasquito.

Observé a Hermione ir hasta la puerta y abrirla. Le dijo algo a Sirius en la puerta que no logré oír -no sabía si porque hablaron por lo bajo o por el sueño que ya se estaba apoderando de mí-; luego ella se dirigió al baño.

Sirius me miró y noté la preocupación en sus ojos a medida que se acercaba a la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó sentándose junto a mí en la cama con la mayor delicadeza posible para no moverme.

"He estado mejor…" Respondí acomodándome sobre la almohada. Estaba cayendo al abismo de los sueños. Y con mucha voluntad de mi parte, estaba dejándome caer.

Lo último que sentí fue una mano acariciar mi mejilla y unos labios en mi frente. Luego todo se volvió negro.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiendo un gran alivio en todo mi cuerpo. Me mente no dolía, ni mi brazo, ni mi tobillo. Realmente sentía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si ninguna de mis lastimaduras hubiera sido real. Y por un breve segundo, me asusté. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Abrí mis ojos de golpe, pero todo estaba oscuro. Me giré precipitadamente en la cama, intentando percibir en dónde me encontraba y deseando en mi fuero interno que nada hubiera sido un simple sueño -estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Realmente mi mente había sido tan perra como para inventar un sueño tan real como ese?

Tan hermosa era mi suerte, que cuando giré en la cama, terminé en el suelo. "Mierda." Protesté al sentir el golpe en la barbilla. Y dolió.

En ese momento, las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron, dando paso a la luz del sol mañanero. El lugar se iluminó y cuando observé a mi alrededor me percaté que no era mi pequeña habitación del apartamento... ¡ _Y que las cortinas se habían movido solas_!

"¿Te encuentras bien?" _Esa_ voz hizo que lo recordara todo. El ataque en el restaurante. El trío de Oro. Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin. _Sirius Black_...

Me asomé con lentitud hacia la cama y cuando vi unos ojos grises que me observaban entre somnolientos y con diversión, la calma me llenó. Todo había sido real. Muy real, y el dolor en mi barbilla lo confirmaban.

Sirius levantó una ceja divertido, esperando mi respuesta. Y estaba segura que mi posición en el suelo y que solo la mitad de mi rostro se asomara por la orilla de la cama, le parecía muy gracioso.

Respiré profundo y me puse de pie. "S-sí. Solo me sentí abrumada, eso es todo." Dije a medida que Sirius se acercaba a mí con rapidez y preocupación. "¿Qué...?"

"Tu barbilla sangra." Me tomó por el cuello con delicadeza, levantándome la barbilla para poder observar la lastimadura. Las corrientes se produjeron apenas sus manos tocaron la piel de mi cuello. Estaba atónita, su seriedad y preocupación mientras examinaba mi barbilla no dejaban que salieran palabras de mi boca. Y cuando sentí su pulgar acariciar suavemente mi cuello, mis piernas flaquearon. Ni siquiera sentía el dolor en la barbilla, solo las placenteras corrientes que su tacto me causaban.

Luego de unos minutos que se sintieron horas, él suspiró, se puso en pie y caminó a pasos largos hacia el baño. Yo tomé una bocanada silenciosa de aire ya que había contenido la respiración y permanecí parada. Si me movía, sentía que se avecinaba otra caída.

 _Dios Santo_. Este hombre era mi perdición. ¿Por qué su toque me afectaba tanto?

Sirius volvió al minuto con un pequeño maletín, de color lila con flores blancas, se sentó a orillas de la cama y me colocó aún parada entre medio de sus piernas. Allí noté que aún sentado, Sirius lograba ser unos centímetros más alto que yo parada, aunque eso también podía deberse a que la cama era demasiado alta en comparación de las comunes. Esa cama era alta y gigante. Muy cómoda, para ser sincera.

Volví al presente cuando observé a Sirius abrir el maletín y hurgar en él buscando algo. Ese maletín cumplía la función de botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero era divertido ver tal diseño ser propiedad de un hombre. Sonreí divertida.

"Lindo maletín…" Comenté queriendo romper con el silencio y su seriedad.

Y sentí orgullo de mí misma cuando Sirius soltó una ligera risa mientras sacaba un paño del maletín y lo llenaba de un líquido marrón.

"En realidad, es tuyo." Dijo aún sonriendo y volviendo su atención a mi barbilla.

"¿En serio?" Miré el maletín de reojo mientras Sirius volvía a colocar su mano en mi cuello rodeándolo con ternura, pero haciendo presión con su pulgar, dándome a entender que quería que levantara mi barbilla para poder curarla más fácilmente. Le obedecí mientras él asentía en respuesta a mi pregunta.

" _Ella_ \- tú lo compraste cuando nos mudamos los tres juntos." Siseé por el ardor cuando colocó el paño sobre mi barbilla. Seguramente era algún desinfectante. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Estas cosas ocurren cuando no tienes a la gravedad de tu lado." Sirius volvió a soltar una risa. "¿Q-qué?" Le pregunté algo confundida. ¿Qué le había parecido tan gracioso?

Quitó el paño y movió mi cuello para que pudiera verlo más directo a los ojos. Sentí la profundidad del gris de sus ojos envolverme por completo.

"Escuché esa frase antes… y muchas veces." La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

"A-ah, ¿sí?" Tartamudeé bajando la mirada. Aún se sentía extraño que me mirara de esa manera. Era tan _íntima_ e intensa, con un brillo que hacía que mis sentidos se desequilibraran.

"¿Por qué aún lo dudas?" Sentí su aliento en todo mi rostro y, _Dios_ … ¿hasta su aliento tenía que provocarme cosas en ciertas partesde mi interior?

Sí. Aún dudaba. Es decir, él era real. Lo tenía delante de mí, su mano rodeando mi cuello, su aliento en mi cara y sus ojos intentando buscar los míos. Y las corrientes placenteras que iban del lugar donde la piel de su mano tocaba la piel de mi cuello eran demasiado reales como para no creer en ellas. Lo que aún me costaba creer era la real posibilidad de que yo fuera _ella_. Aún tenía demasiadas preguntas…

"Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que-…"

"Alexia, mírame a los ojos." Me interrumpió mientras dejaba el paño sobre su pierna y tomaba mi mano en la suya, su otra mano aún rodeando mi cuello.

No quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía, estaba segura que me hundiría en sus ojos por completo.

" _Ally, por favor_." Rogó con su voz un tono más bajo, y se escuchó más como un susurro. Tragué saliva armándome de valor y levanté la mirada.

Tal y como lo había previsto, sus ojos me envolvieron una vez más, hasta casi sofocarme.

Sirius tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. "Tu color favorito es el lila. Tu comida favorita es Spaghettis con salsa. Tienes la manía de apoyar el pulgar en tu labio inferior cuando te concentras. Tu libro favorito es Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austen. Tu estación del año favorita es el invierno, porque amas el frío y estar envuelta en varias capas de ropa y porque detestas que el calor te haga sentir débil." Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza por sus palabras. "Tus flores preferidas son las rosas blancas; aunque sé que solo las prefieres porque te recuerdan a tu madre. Tu madre biológica. En realidad, amas las Amapolas. Siempre llevas un brazalete con el dije de un pájaro en tu mando izquierda, y no te lo quitas por nada en el mundo porque tu padre te lo regaló de niña."

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba describiéndome tal cual yo era como si fuera un espejo. Y era verdad. Todo lo que iba diciendo sobre mi estaba en lo cierto.

No me había percatado de mis lágrimas hasta que su mano rodeó mi mejilla y con su pulgar limpió una lágrima que se escapó de mi ojo. No sentía tristeza, esa lágrima traicionera se había escapado de la emoción. Me sentía… _querida_. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona supiera tanto de otra?

"Conozco todo de ti. Sé cuando sientes enojo o felicidad. Sé cuando lloras de tristeza y cuando lloras de felicidad o emoción, como ahora." Dijo sonriéndome y le devolví la sonrisa. Respiré entrecortado cuando su frente se pegó a la mía. "Conozco perfectamente cada faceta de ti." Sentí su mano que estaba en mi mejilla deslizarse por mi cuello hasta el hombro, y a medida que su mano bajaba por mi espalda hasta la cintura, una sensación de calor me llenó el cuerpo. Yo sólo vestía esa camiseta sin mangas y con el logo de esa banda que no reconocía, y la tela era delgada y suave, por lo que sentía su tacto como si fuera directo en mi piel.

Su nariz acarició la mía en un gesto de ternura, haciendo que mis piernas volvieran a flaquear, y que se notara. "Déjame demostrártelo." Ambos brazos me rodearon la cintura, sosteniéndome contra él y no dejándome caer. "Déjame demostrarte que sí eres _ella_ …"

Su aliento cálido con olor a menta chocaba con el mío, al igual que sus labios rozaban los míos.

"Y-yo…" ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que aún no conocía del todo provocara tanto en mí? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviéramos el uno para el otro? ¿Era acaso _normal_ que me sintiera tan atraída hacia él? Realmente no lo sabía. No sabía si todo eso que estaba sintiendo era considerado normal, pero lo que sí sabía, era que estaba a punto de besarme. E iba a dejarlo. Iba a dejar que me demostrara que yo era _ella_.

Y yo realmente anhelaba ser _ella_. Especialmente allí, en ese momento en el que sus labios jugaban con los míos rozándose sin tocarse por completo.

 _Merlín Santo_... Yo quería -¿acaso pensé 'Merlín', _en serio_?

Estaba completamente entregada a él. ¿De qué me servía negarlo? Pero cuando sus labios estuvieron por posarse firmes sobre los míos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

" _Ya sé que están despiertos. Necesito ver a Ally, Sirius._ " La voz de Hermione se escuchó fuerte y clara.

Una especie de gruñido salió de la garganta de Sirius, y debo admitir que fue el sonido más sexy que jamás oí antes. Y eso era inaudito. Es decir, ¡estaba gruñendo como un perro! Aunque bueno, él literalmente se transformaba en uno, por lo tanto, era un perro. - _Nota mental: pedirle a Sirius conocer a_ _Padfoot_.

Sirius volvió a gruñir cuando el golpe en la puerta sonó otra vez. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerzas y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Me estremecí por completo cuando él respiró profundo relajándose contra mi cuerpo.

"Ella, definitivamente, es un grano en el culo." Esta vez sonreí divertida sin impedirle que completara la frase, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello. Algo me decía que ese era su punto débil, que le rascaran la cabeza. Como todo perro.

Lo sentí tensarse por completo, para luego relajarse aún más que antes a medida que le rascaba la parte baja de su cabeza. Un sonido extraño salió de su boca, que chocó contra la piel de mi cuello. Y estaba segura que había sido un gemido.

" _¡Sirius Orion Black, escuché eso!_ " Chilló Hermione refiriéndose al comentario de Sirius. Ambos reímos, él sin quitar su rostro del hueco entre mi barbilla y el hombro.

Dios, ¿por qué me sentía tan cómoda, allí en sus brazos? Como si perteneciera allí. Como si me hubieran creado específicamente para encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos. Como si a él lo hubieran creado específicamente para que su cuerpo me cubriera, protegiéndome de todo.

Yo era para él. Él era para mí. ¿Y Remus Lupin? Si así se sentía estar con Sirius, ¿cómo sería el Sr. Lupin? ¿Se sentiría igual de perfecto? ¿Encajaríamos de la misma manera? ¿Cómo sería estar los tres juntos? Aún tenía muchas dudas.

No pude evitar el suspiro cuando Sirius me apretó una última vez antes de alejarse. Realmente no quería que se alejara. Quería estar todo el día así con él.

Él me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, mientras mis dedos aún seguían rascándolo. "Por más que ame tus caricias más que a nada en el mundo, será mejor que dejemos a la entrometida entrar, o tirará la puerta abajo." Asentí mirando sus labios y mordiendo el mío.

Él volvió a hacer ese sonido parecido a un gemido cuando me vio morder mi labio inferior. Entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras la otra mano me atrajo hacia él con algo de brusquedad. Todo fue tan rápido que lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios besar mi cuello, justo cerca de mi clavícula. Jamás me había sentido tan excitada como en ese momento. Sus dientes rozaron mi piel con algo de fuerza provocando que esta vez la que gimiera fuera yo. Luego su lengua acarició donde sus dientes seguramente habían dejado marca.

Las corrientes comenzaron a recorrerme el cuerpo con frenesí, especialmente donde estaba besándome. Y... _quería más_. Quería más de esas corrientes que me hacían sentir que volaba. Quería más de sus besos que hacían que mi piel se estremeciera. Quería sentir su lengua en más partes de mi cuerpo.

En esa mordida, en ese beso, estaba sintiendo un tipo de placer que jamás había sentido antes.

La camiseta que llevaba puesta tenía el cuello en forma de 'V', y sentí su lengua bajar por mi cuello y llegar hasta donde el borde del cuello de la camiseta le permitiera tocar la piel de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos con la respiración entrecortada disfrutando en sobremanera sus besos. La mano que tenía en mi nunca donde sus dedos se enredaban con mi cabello, ejercieron un poco de fuerza, haciéndome jadear y devolviéndome un poco a la realidad. Sirius apoyó su frente en mi pecho.

" _Detenme, por favor_." Ambos respirábamos acelerados. "O si no, no seré capaz de detenerme una vez que empiece a hacerte mía _otra vez_..."

Gemí imitando su acción al ejercer fuerza en su cabello. Él volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez de la excitación. _Dios, no_. No quería que se detuviera.

"No." Levantó su rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos algo sorprendido de mi respuesta tan abrupta, y sus ojos estaban negros. El grisáceo normal de sus ojos era casi imperceptible alrededor del negro. Eso me excitó aún más. "No quiero que te detengas."

Él sonrió de lado seductor mientras sus manos bajaron por mi cintura, apretujando ligeramente hasta llegar debajo de mi trasero y me levantó sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Sentí toda su excitación contra la mía.

¿Había dicho ya que estaba más que perdida por este hombre?


	5. Chapter 5

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

 _Desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso_

 **Summary:** "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo." Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Esta detrás mio, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió. "Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Sirius cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de _ella_. "Eres un idiota." Sirius asintió concordando con Remus. **SB/OC/RL.**

 **Disclaimer:** HP es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con Sirius y Remus en mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

Un centímetro. Solo bastaba un centímetro para que sus labios y los míos se hicieran uno. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba por él. Todo mi ser lo quería más cerca, tanto, que fuera casi imperceptible el definir dónde yo comenzaba y él terminaba.

Estaba completamente perdida. ¿Cómo era posible anhelar, desear tanto a una persona? No lo entendía. Pero lo quería. Quería todo de ese hombre. Mi mente no encontraba el sentido de las demás cosas, ni de lo que nos rodeaba. En mi mente solo estaba _él_. Él y esas corrientes en todo mi cuerpo que estaban volviéndome loca.

"Te _extrañé_ tanto." Susurró Sirius, su aliento chocando con mis labios. "Te _extrañamos_ tanto…" Se corrigió apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando estábamos por besarnos – al fin y de una buena vez – alguien entró en la habitación sin tocar.

Ambos giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta, y allí, parado con toda su masculinidad y seriedad, estaba Remus Lupin.

Aún a pesar de la lejanía, observé como su mandíbula de tensó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos con Sirius. Sus ojos pasaron del verde al dorado en una fracción de segundo, para que luego una máscara de neutralidad apareciera no solo en sus ojos, sino en todo su rostro.

"Nos necesitan en el Ministerio. Deja de jugar, y vámonos." Dijo cortante y salió por donde entró. Diablos, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué tenía que actuar tan... _malo_?

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo con Sirius, y nos sonreímos ligeramente cuando nos percatamos que ambos lo hicimos con pena.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué Sirius me había aceptado tan fácilmente y no el Sr. Lupin? ¿No se suponía acaso que ambos eran mis esposos? ¿Es que acaso el Sr. Lupin ya no me – _la_ amaba? Aún había mucho que hablar.

"Sé lo que estás pensando…" Dijo Sirius levantándome de encima de él –como si no pesara más que una pluma–, sus manos sosteniéndome por la cintura y sentándome a su lado en la cama. Una de sus manos encontró mi mejilla y la acarició con su pulgar. "Necesita tiempo." Asentí y él suspiró. "Él fue quien más sufrió cuando te perdimos." Levanté mi mirada a sus ojos y me encontré con mucha melancolía en ellos, y hasta podía verse algo de tristeza y... ¿culpa? "En esos tiempos estábamos pasando por una crisis. No contigo. Él y yo." Fruncí el ceño confundida. "Luego te explicaré mejor."

Suspiré asintiendo. Sabía que teníamos que sentarnos a hablar bien muchas cosas, _pero_ –sonaba estúpido hasta pensarlo, pero sus ojos me hablaban. En sus ojos podía percibir y entender muchas cosas. Sus ojos me daban la seguridad y confianza de que a veces las palabras no eran necesarias. Cuando el grisáceo de sus ojos me envolvía, podía sentir todo lo que él sentía, y cuando se trataba de algo referido a _ella –_ a mí y al pasado, era hasta palpable. En ellos me demostraba todo el dolor de su perdida –sus mejores amigos, su _esposo_ , su _esposa_ , todo. Me demostraban que en algún momento de su vida pasó por una profunda depresión. Y eso me hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho. Quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, y no soltarlo nunca más.

Extrañamente, sus ojos me confirmaban que el Sr. Lupin aún _la amaba_ , tal cual Sirius lo hacía.

Volví a suspirar. _Tiempo al tiempo_.

Sirius se acercó y me besó la frente antes de dirigirse a una puerta, que no tenía idea de a dónde iba, ya que la puerta de entrada a la habitación estaba justo delante a unos metros de la cama. La puerta que estaba a la izquierda, daba al baño. Pero a la que Sirius se había dirigido, estaba a la derecha, cerca del ventanal gigante de suelo a techo que había en la habitación.

Antes de meterse a donde sea que llevaba esa puerta, Sirius me sonrió lascivamente y desapareció dentro. Mordí mi labio inferior. Este hombre era la pura definición de ' _sensualidad_ ', y tenía piernas para caminar. Era un pecado con piernas. Y un lindo trasero. Y unos labios que te desafiaban a morderlos. Y unos brazos medio inflados que seguramente eran producto de su ejercicio físico. Y un torso que-...

' _Dios... ¡basta, Ally!_ ' Me reprendí mentalmente.

En esos minutos que me quedé sola, observé a mi alrededor analizando todo. Todo era real. Muy real. Ellos realmente existían. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Es decir, ¿por qué existían esos libros? ¿Cómo hicieron para que nunca nadie los hubiera descubierto? Claramente, el mundo mágico estaba muy bien escondido. Demasiado bien, considerando la cantidad enorme de fanáticos que la saga poseía. Y por ello, era entendible que estuviera así de oculto. Entendía que si – especialmente Harry Potter y todas las personas cercanas que tomaron cierto protagonismo en la historia–, querían algo de privacidad, tenían que mantenerse así de secreto.

Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿dónde entraba _yo_ en toda la historia? Claro estaba que antes de que Harry Potter naciera. Pero si yo, actualmente, había nacido después de Harry Potter, ¿cómo había llegado hasta... _el pasado_?

No me había percatado de que Sirius había vuelto hasta que puso una caja algo grande sobre la cama. Él tenía una sonrisa bastante grande y orgullosa en su rostro. Lo miré confundida.

"¿Qué hay allí?"

"Aquí, _mi cielo_ , están todas _tus_ cosas."

"Estás bromeando." Sirius soltó una risilla cuando casi que me abalancé sobre la caja. Pero es que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que allí había.

La caja tenía una leve y fina capa de polvillo, así que antes de que llegara a acercarme a ella, Sirius ya tenía su varita en su mano derecha e hizo unos movimientos, sin decir ninguna palabra, y el polvillo subió por encima nuestro, convirtiéndose en pequeños destellos en el aire que flotaron por todas partes.

Sonreí impresionada y él me guiñó un ojo. "Presumido." Revoleé los ojos y él soltó una carcajada.

Arrodillada en la cama, abrí la caja con un extraño nerviosismo en el pecho. No sabía con qué me iba a encontrar.

Lo primero con lo que me topé, fue una fotografía encuadrada, donde ella – _yo_ me encontraba en el medio, Sirius y el Sr. Lupin me alzaban y ambos me besaban las mejillas. La imagen se movía – igual que todas las demás que había visto hasta el momento – y reflejaban la felicidad en la que esas tres personas estaban viviendo.

"Oh, wow, había olvidado esta fotografía..." Exclamó Sirius sacando el cuadro y sonriendo alegremente.

"Se veían muy felices." Comenté y omití la mirada sospechosa del pelinegro hacia mí mientras observaba dentro de la caja. Allí había ropa, libros, un cuaderno con tapas de cuero que parecía viejo y artesanal, una cajita delgada y larga, el tan característico uniforme de Gryffindor de mujer, y sonreí cuando encontré un suéter con los colores de Gryffindor que tenía bordado ' _Black_ ' y el número doce en grande en la espalda.

Sirius soltó otra carcajada cuando lo saqué de la caja sonriendo. "Sabía que tenía que estar en algún lado. No me sorprende que haya estado aquí todo este tiempo..."

"¿Qué, no fuiste tú quien guardó todo esto en la caja?"

Sirius suspiró, toda sonrisa yéndose por completo de su rostro. "No. Lily lo hizo."

"Lily... ¿ _Lily Potter_?" Pregunté, algo perpleja, a lo que él solo asintió.

"Tú y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Sino mal lo recuerdo, ella fue la primera persona que habló contigo cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, y a partir de allí, ella decidió que eras su mejor amiga." Sirius sonrió melancólico, sus ojos perdidos en algún recuerdo. "Recuerdo que andaban juntas a todas partes. Y estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien la convenció de que le diera una oportunidad a James." Él soltó un pequeña risa sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sonreí junto a él. Tenía tantos recuerdos, tantas memorias. Estaba segura que se contenía en expresarlas todas juntas.

"Al tiempo que… _desaparecieras_ , ni Remus ni yo éramos capaces de-…" Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. "Entrar en la habitación." Él bajó la mirada, se notaba que le era difícil hablar específicamente de ese tema. "Es la primera vez, luego de treinta años, que abro esta caja..."

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva. "¿ _Treinta años_?"

Sirius sonrió apenado en mi dirección. "Ya no soy joven, Ally. Tengo la misma edad que el padre de Harry tendría."

Lo observé en silencio por unos momentos. Para ser sincera, ya lo sabía. Sabía que tanto Sirius como el Sr. Lupin eran mayores. Pero físicamente, no se veían de la edad que tenían. Pasaban por hermanos de Harry Potter con _demasiada_ facilidad. Claro que aquí todos se veían mayores a mí, especialmente en altura.

Bajé la mirada a la caja para continuar inspeccionándola y comenté, "No te ves _tan_ mayor."

El pelinegro sonrió con algo de timidez. "Gracias, supongo."

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó una risilla burlona desde la puerta de la habitación, que había quedado abierta.

"Quien hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que vería al gran _Sirius Orion Black_ sonrojarse por un cumplido."

Harry Potter estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y con expresión burlona. Sonreí divertida.

"Cállate, Potter." Le respondió Sirius.

"Remus ya se fue. Nos esperan en el Ministerio." Comentó Harry entrando en la habitación. Sirius asintió. "¿Cómo te sientes, Alexia?"

Levanté mi mirada a él y sonreí. "Puedes llamarme Ally." Harry me sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza agradecido. "Bien, mucho mejor. Mi brazo, que según Hermione era lo peor, amaneció mucho mejor." Dije y como prueba levanté el brazo que tenía vendado en alto, como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

Harry sonrió complacido. "Me alegra que ya estés mejor."

Noté que el joven pelinegro dirigió la mirada a su padrino, como pidiendo confirmación de algo con los ojos. Sirius se encogió de hombros como respuesta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? ¿Había pasado algo malo?

"¿Pasó algo?" Pregunté levantando una ceja.

Harry negó con la cabeza volviendo la mirada a mí. "Hay una persona, que creemos se pondrá muy feliz de verte. Pero queremos saber si tú quieres y estás dispuesta a verla. Nadie aquí te presiona hacerlo. Pero sería muy bueno para esa persona."

Aclaré mi garganta antes de responder. "¿Está esa persona aquí?"

"No, debemos informarle a esa persona aún. Pero pensamos que sería importante tener tu aprobación antes."

Sonreí agradecida. "¿Es alguien quien me conoció en el pasado?"

"Sí." Respondieron Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Asentí y dirigí mi mirada a Sirius, buscando algún tipo de confirmación. Él me sonrió. "Esta persona se pondrá muy feliz de verte, _cariño_."

Su apodo me sorprendió, pero lo dejé pasar volviendo a asentir en dirección a Harry.

"Okey, lo haré." Ambos hombres sonrieron contentos.

"De acuerdo. Sirius, es hora de irnos, o Kingsley nos colgará en su oficina."

Sirius asintió sonriendo. "Dos minutos."

Harry nos sonrió a ambos. "Ally." Asintió en mi dirección como saludo antes de irse. Le devolví el saludo con ligero " _Adiós_."

"Debo irme, o mi jefe de verdad nos colgará en su oficina." Sirius miró en mi dirección y le sonreí asintiendo. "Está demás aclararte que puedes ir y venir por donde quieras. Mi casa es tú casa, _esposa_." Me guiñó un ojo a lo que yo reí y me sonrojé por el doble sentido de sus palabras. "Te veré en la tarde-noche."

Volví a asentir bajando la mirada a mis manos. No quería que se fuera, pero cuando de trabajo se trataba… Eso me hacía preguntarme, ¿cuál era su trabajo?

Sentí sus labios en mi frente antes de que se pusiera en pie y caminara hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Sirius." Lo llamé antes de que se fuera, con la curiosidad ganándome. Él se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta y se giró a mí expectante. "¿En qué trabajas?"

Él sonrió complacido mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura. _Dios, ¿hasta su sonrisa tenía que ser perfecta?_

"Soy Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, _mi querida esposa_." Dijo parándose derecho y demostrando un gran orgullo por su trabajo. Sonreí asintiendo.

"Ya, vete." Sirius soltó una carcajada.

"¿Vas a extrañarme, _esposa_?"

Sentía mis mejillas acalorarse cuando usaba _ese_ apodo. "¡Vete!" Le grité tirándole una almohada. Otra carcajada se escuchó a medida que se iba.

Respiré profundo sonriendo. En verdad, mi vida había cambiado con todo esto. No podía negar que todo lo que iba descubriendo, iba atrapándome más y más.

No iba a irme. Quería quedarme y explorar todo este mundo, aún sin saber si yo era o no una bruja. ¿Qué podía perder con quedarme? ¿Mi empleo? Ese trabajo podía irse al infierno.

"¿Puedo revisarte ahora?" La voz de Hermione me sorprendió, haciendo que pegara un saltito allí sentada en la cama. Ella sonrió divertida. "Lo siento, no creí que estabas tan metida en tu mundo."

Sonreí negando con la cabeza. "Esta bien."

"Harry dijo que te vio mucho mejor… y no mintió." Dijo ella complacida. Asentí.

"Me siento mejor."

"Bueno, entonces haré las mismas mezclas que hice anoche y podrás colocártelas tú por una semana. Para así estar seguras de que sanen a la perfección."

Hermione se acercó a la mesita donde estaban todos sus ingredientes y plantas y se puso a hacer la mezcla.

"¿Crees que podría… ducharme antes de colocarme eso?"

Hermione asintió. "Por supuesto."

Corrí hacia el baño mirando al suelo, intentando que no viera la lastimadura en mi barbilla. No quería que Sirius se ganara un boleto a un regaño gratis de parte de Hermione.

.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba bañada, limpia y fresca, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo saliendo del baño. Hermione se había ido como hacía media hora atrás una vez que terminó las mezclas y las dejó sobre la mesita al lado de la enorme cama, para que yo me las colocara. Cada una tenía un papelito con indicaciones de para qué lugar del cuerpo pertenecían. Y había un frasquito pequeño donde el papelito decía: _'Este es para tu barbilla. No creas que no me di cuenta, Señorita.'_

Sonreí. A ella no se le escapaba nada.

Ahora, la gran incógnita era: ¿Con qué demonios me vestía? Mi ropa, la que yo usaba diariamente, no estaba allí. Caminé hacia la cama decidiendo explorar en la caja que aún estaba sobre ella, cuando me encontré con un pequeño bolsito color rosa y una nota. La tomé y decía:

 _¡Hola! Sé que aún no nos conocimos, pero ansío conocer a la Sra. Lupin-Black._

 _Me tomé la libertad de comprarte ropa interior cuando llegaste, sabiendo que estarías unos días por aquí y lo necesitarías. Espero no te ofenda._

 _Con amor,_

 _Pansy Potter._

Sonreí agradecida y sorprendida. Y luego, reconocí el nombre. _¡Wow!_ _Pansy (Parkinson) Potter_ ; ella estaba casada con Harry Potter. Me sentí sorprendida, no me esperaba tal diferencia en la historia. Aunque, no sabía por qué, pero intuía que ella sería alguien divertido de conocer.

La sonrisa desapareció por completo de mi rostro luego de tomar el bolsito y sacar cuatro conjuntos de ropa interior de encaje. _Encaje._ Algo transparentes. Y atrevidos. Uno de color rojo, otro blanco, otro negro y otro de color celeste.

 _Dios_. _Bendito_.

Yo no era de usar ese tipo de ropa interior. Sí me gustaba, pero no sabía si me sentiría cómoda usándolo. O si realmente se verían bien en mí. Yo no era el tipo de mujer con cuerpo de modelo, sino más bien del quipo de las _petite_ con curvas. Suspiré resignada y saqué el conjunto de color blanco para ponérmelo. Luego volví a mi antiguo plan de buscar algo de ropa qué ponerme en la caja.

Me senté sobre la cama con la ropa interior ya puesta, secándome el cabello con la toalla que antes tenía en el cuerpo, y comencé a hurgar en la caja.

Lo primero que encontré fue el suéter de Quidditch de Sirius, así que me lo coloqué para no sentirme tan desnuda y continuar buscando. Sorprendentemente, el suéter no tenía olor ha guardado, o a viejo. Tenía olor a Sirius. Sonreí oliéndolo profundamente por unos segundos antes de volver a la caja.

Había papeles sueltos, más cuadernos, libros y varias cajitas pequeñas de cartón, que seguramente contenían algo dentro – y que me prometí explorar luego. Pero una de esas cajas llamó mi atención. Era larga y algo fina en comparación a las demás, y mi intuición me decía que solo una cosa podía entrar allí…

 _Una varita_.

Tomé la caja sintiendo un extraño anhelo por tener en mis manos lo que allí adentro había – y mi curiosidad ganó, así que la abrí. Sonreí abiertamente. Tal y como había intuido, una varita estaba allí, de color marrón claro, con un relieve en espiral que tenía destellos dorados y con una piedra transparente que adornaba el final de la varita del lado donde claramente se sostenía. Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había visto una varita así… Es decir, _nunca_ había visto una varita. _Punto_. Pero si la comparaba con la varita de Sirius que era lisa y negra, no recordaba haber prestado mucha atención en si tenía algún tipo de piedra o algo por el estilo cuando la usó esa mañana y la noche anterior.

La observé atentamente por un rato. Era _mía_. _Mi varita_. ¿Por qué tenía esa piedra – que parecía un diamante o algo así – al final? ¿Tendría algún tipo de significado especial?

En ese momento, un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un sonido que no reconocí por unos segundos, pero luego recordé.

¡ _Mi teléfono celular_!

Corrí hacia uno de los sofás individuales donde mi ropa de _esa_ noche – la noche de los Mortífagos – estaba doblada, y de uno de los bolsillos del delantal saqué mi teléfono que seguía sonando.

El nombre de ' _VIRGY'_ se leía en grande.

 _Oh, Dios_. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Hacía dos días que estaba desaparecida para ella. Y no podía decirle dónde realmente estaba. Tampoco podía decirle la verdad de lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Pero tenía que hacerle saber que estaba bien. Virgy era mi mejor amiga.

"¿H-hola?" Respondí con nerviosismo la llamada.

" _Hola, bebé. ¿Ya volviste, tan pronto?_ " Sonreí por el apodo, Virgy era Virgy. Su voz sonaba normal, muy normal. Cero preocupación.

Algo no estaba bien.

Fruncí el ceño confundida cuando me percaté de sus palabras. "¿Vol-volví?"

Ella soltó una risa divertida del otro lado de la línea. _"Yo tampoco sabría si volví o no. Vamos, ¡ese debió haber sido un viaje soñado, bebé!"_

"¿V-v-viaje?"

" _Okey, escucha. Estoy saliendo de hacer unas compras y voy camino a tu apartamento. Al parecer, te la has dado bien duro, bebé. ¡Allí va tu mejor amiga al rescate y con el desayuno! Nos vemos. ¡Besos!"_ Y con eso, cortó la llamada.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué no me había gritado por desaparecer por dos días sin haberle dicho nada? ¿De qué estúpido viaje estaba hablando?

Corrí hacia la cama y di vuelta la caja sobre ella, haciendo que todo cayera desparramado. Tenía que encontrar algo qué ponerme, y rápido. Revolví las cosas hasta que encontré unos jeans celestes y unas zapatillas simples blancas. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Tomé un bolso negro mediano que había estado en la caja y adentro coloqué los frascos donde estaban las mezclas para mis heridas y la ropa de _esa_ noche en el restaurante.

 _Diablos_. Conocía a Virgy, y sabía que no tardaría mucho en llegar a mi casa.

Llegué a la puerta y me giré a observar a alrededor. " _Lo siento, Sirius._ " Susurré antes de girar y salir de la habitación.

Sabía que hacía mal en irme sin avisarle a nadie. Entendía el dolor por el que Sirius había pasado luego de _perderla_. Entendía quién era _ella_. Pero _yo_ tenía que ver a mi mejor amiga. Virgy había estado en mis mejores y mis peores días. Ella fue quien me consoló y pasó horas sin dormir cuidándome luego de la depresión en la que estuve cuando mis padres murieron en el accidente. No podía abandonarla así como así. Ella nunca me había abandonado.

¿Es que de verdad ella no recordaba nada de esa noche en el restaurante dos días atrás? Virgy tenía muy buena memoria, no podría habérsele pasado algo como eso. O, es que acaso… Fruncí el ceño y detuve la rapidez con la que ya había bajado las escaleras cuando llegué al final. ¡¿Acaso le habían borrado la memoria?!

Bufé molesta y salí por la puerta por la que había entrado a un mundo que creía que no existía. El aire fresco de otoño, casi invierno, me pegó en el rostro y todo el cuerpo, trayendo un poco de claridad a mi mente.

Si me iba, era muy probable de que no encontrara esa casa otra vez. Grimmauld Place estaba muy bien escondido. Era probable que no pudiera volver a ver a Sirius otra vez. Londres era enorme, no estaba tan segura de que él supiera exactamente dónde yo vivía.

Suspiré. Mi mejor amiga estaba primero. Ella había estado allí para mí mucho antes de que cualquiera de ellos. Y aún no se sabía si yo realmente era una bruja. Si yo realmente era _ella_.

Estaba decidido.

Corrí hacia la rejada, la abrí y cuando la crucé, sentí como si hubiera cruzado una pared invisible de algo chicloso y suave, sin la intención de lastimarme pero que me costó traspasar. Cuando lo hice y me giré, la casa número 12 ya no estaba a la vista, y era difícil mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo en la dirección donde yo sabía que estaba.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. " _Realmente lo siento, Sirius._ " Volví a susurrar y comencé a correr con toda la rapidez que mis piernas me lo permitieran. Miraba a mi alrededor intentando reconocer algo, alguna referencia, algún cartel, que me guiara a casa.

Gracias al cielo, mi tobillo ya no dolía en lo más mínimo, por lo que no me era difícil correr. Pero sentía los pulmones arder por lo mucho que ya había corrido – y por el pobre estado físico que carecía. Me detuve cuando llegué a un parque lleno de niños y familias divirtiéndose. Realmente no recordaba haber visto ese parque jamás. _Demonios_ , ¿dónde carajos me encontraba?

Sonreí cuando vi un taxi doblar en la esquina y dirigirse en mi dirección. Lo detuve, le di la dirección de mi apartamento y el taxista amablemente condujo en silencio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba siendo muy desagradecida al irme así. Estaba segura que Hermione se preocuparía mucho. Y, diablos, _Sirius_ … él me odiaría. El Sr. Lupin... _bueno_ , él no me quiso desde un comienzo. Pero tenía que ver que Virgy estuviera bien. Mi egoísmo y la hermosura de todo mi alrededor y de que la historia de Harry Potter fuera real en esos momentos no me habían permitido pensar en ella por casi tres días. ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza y por eso no recordaba nada? Dios, qué amiga tan egoísta era.

Mis pensamientos divagaron un largo rato, y realmente no recordaba en qué momento había llegado a casa.

.

Saqué las llaves del bolso negro y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento. Sonreí sintiendo la calidez y la seguridad de mi hogar. Había extrañado mi pequeño y cómodo ' _cuchitril'_ – así es como Virgy le decía por lo pequeño que era.

Un maullido llamó mi atención desde el suelo, y sonreí cuando vi la hermosa bola de pelos negra refregarse en mi piernas.

"Oh, Terry, lamento mucho haberme olvidado de ti, cariño." Me disculpé con mi peludo amigo alzándolo y dándole un pequeño beso con suavidad el hocico.

Hacía un año que había descubierto un gatito negro con apenas un mes de nacido de ojos verdes en una caja mojada en la calle. Ese día había llovido torrencialmente toda la tarde, y cuando salí del restaurante a la noche y caminé a casa, lo vi allí, a orillas de la carretera, tan pequeño e indefenso que no pude no llevármelo. Desde ese día, Terry se había vuelto parte de mi familia. Mi única familia.

Terry maulló lamiéndome la nariz, como si estuviera diciéndome que aceptaba mis disculpas, y luego se bajó de mis brazos y fue a recostarse al sofá que tenía en mi sala.

Sonreí dirigiéndome a mi pequeña cocina a preparar té para cuando Virgy llegara. Se sentía bien estar en casa. Aunque, para ser sincera, en Grimmauld también sentía cierta comodidad. Pero aún me costaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que todo era real.

No pasó más de tres minutos cuando se escuchó la forma tan característica en que Virgy siempre tocaba el timbre de mi casa.

Sonreí divertida. Cuando me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, una modelo despampanante de cabello ondulado, rubio y corto hasta los hombros entró a mi apartamento llena de bolsas de compras. Sip, esa era mi Vir.

"¡ _Bonjour_ , bebé! ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?" Dijo ella dejando sus bolsas en el sofá, ahuyentando a Terry en el proceso.

Fruncí el ceño cerrando la puerta. "¿Vacaciones?"

Ella se sentó en el sofá con una gran sonrisa y asintió animadamente. "Dicen que los hombres franceses son _'ulala'_ …" Dijo echándose aire al rostro con una mano y mirando arriba, demostrando – y exagerando – así el significado de sus palabras. "¿Es cierto?"

"¿ _Francia_?"

"Bebé… ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?" Preguntó Virgy entre divertida y preocupada.

Por un momento lo dudé. ¿Era yo quien se había golpeado la cabeza? Tenía cierta lógica. ¿Realmente era posible que el mundo de Harry Potter fuera real? ¿Era realmente posible que por un golpe en la cabeza mi mente creó todo lo que había pasado en dos días?

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas mirando directo a los ojos celeste cielo de mi mejor amiga y luego miré el suéter que traía puesto. No podía _no_ ser real. Vir… ella… _Dios_.

"¿C-cómo quedó el restaurante luego del… _asalto_?"

Virgy dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, con su ceño fruncido. "¿De qué asalto hablas?" Su mano se posó en mi frente. "¿Te sientes bien? Estas transpirando, bebé, creo que debes tener algo fiebre…"

Sentí la ansiedad llenarme por completo, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a levantar la voz.

"El restaurante, Vir. ¿Qué pasó con el restaurante?"

"¿De qué restaurante hablas, Ally?"

"¡El restaurante!" Exclamé perdiendo la paciencia. "¿ _Marvin's and Giorgy's_? ¿El restaurante donde tú y yo trabajamos; donde todos los días nos quejamos del ogro de jefe que tenemos?"

"Okey, ya estas preocupándome. Ven, siéntate." Vir me tomó de las manos guiándome al sofá y se sentó junto a mí. "Cariño, tú y yo ya no trabajamos allí. Hace _años_ que no trabajamos allí…"

"¿ _Años_?" Solté casi sin voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El suéter que traía puesto… era imposible que Sirius no fuera real. Entonces… _Oh, Dios, Virgy_ …

Pasé una mano por mi cabello que aún seguía algo húmedo asimilando todo. Le habían cambiado sus memorias. Habían modificado las memorias de mi mejor amiga.

"Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que veamos un médico?" Virgy acariciaba mi rostro, intentando calmarme. Allí me di cuenta que mi respiración estaba acelerada, y mis manos temblaban. Sentí mis ojos nublarse por las lágrimas.

Estaba perdiendo el control de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

"¡Oh, diablos! ¡Hay un temblor! ¡Ally, tenemos que salir _ya_ del edifico!" Exclamó preocupada Vir poniéndose en pie y tomando a Terry en sus brazos, lista para salir corriendo.

Yo no reaccionaba. Nada se veía nítido y los sonidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, como si estuviera ensordecida. No podía moverme. Si lo hacía, perdería el control por completo. Sentía que algo dentro de mi estaba quebrándose.

" _¡Ally! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tenemos que_ -…" Lo que sea que Vir estaba por decir se quedó en la nada cuando varias personas entraron al apartamento luego de tumbar la puerta.

No me atreví a moverme para ver quiénes eran, pero lo supe cuando dos de ellas se acercaron a mí.

Sirius Black se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí y tomó mis manos temblorosas entre las suyas. Hermione Granger se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

"Amor, tienes que calmarte..." Dijo el pelinegro mirándome con cariño y paciencia. "Si no lo haces, esto puede terminar mal y muchas personas saldrán lastimadas. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?" Negué ligeramente con la cabeza. Estaba en pánico. "Entonces, _respira_ … Tranquila, estoy aquí, cielo." Empecé a imitar a Sirius cómo respiraba. Con lentitud. Dejando que el aire entrara bien profundo por unos segundos, y luego exhalaba despacio y lento. Mis ojos jamás se apartaban de los suyos.

"Eso es, cariño." Me animó Hermione sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda a modo de consuelo.

De a poco, empecé a recuperar la noción de todo lo que me rodeaba. Y empecé a escuchar más claramente. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Qué había sido eso?

"¿Qué… qué ocurrió?" Pregunté aún temblando y mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi apartamento, y algo había pasado, pero no recordaba qué. Virgy estaba parada mirándome sorprendida y asustada con Terry en sus brazos. El Sr. Lupin estaba de brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta de entrada, que estaba cerrada, mirándome con seriedad.

Sirius soltó una risa nerviosa apoyando su frente en nuestras manos unidas en mi regazo. Hermione me sonrió con estima.

"Alguien está mostrando los primeros síntomas _mágicos_ …" Dijo ella antes de guiñarme un ojo.

"¿E-en serio?" Pregunté esperanzada y con emoción. Sirius levantó la cabeza y me miró con un brillo en los ojos, sonriendo de felicidad. Entonces, era real. Todo era real. Sonreí emocionada, mucho más calmada.

" _Por favor_ …" El bufido se escuchó desde de la puerta.

" _Remus_. Si vas a empezar con eso, lárgate. Ya todo está bajo control." Sirius se dirigió al cobrizo sin mirarlo y con un tono no tan amigable.

El Sr. Lupin me observó con molestia por unos segundos antes de irse, dejando que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

Sirius suspiró apretando ligeramente mis manos y sonriéndome con pena. Ya estaba acostumbrándome a que el Sr. Lupin fuera tan frío conmigo, y el pelinegro se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Virgy no pudo contener más su actitud calmada. "¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios pasó?!" La miré sorprendida por su grito, y en ese momento, recordé por qué había estado tan molesta. Mi expresión cambió a enojo en cuestión de segundos cuando volví mi mirada a Sirius. Él hizo una mueca sorprendido.

"Modificaste las memorias de mi mejor amiga." Lo acusé, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él volvió a suspirar bajando la suya. "Yo no lo hice." No lo negó. Sentí el enojo intensificarse.

"Pero, ¿tú estabas allí? ¿Tú lo sabías?" Estaba enojada, y Hermione tomó el tono de mi voz como una advertencia para alejarse. En especial, cuando uno de los cuadros que estaba colgado en la pared continua, se cayó. ¿Acaso había sido yo?

Ella se acercó a Virgy, le susurró algo y se la llevó a la pequeña cocina de mi apartamento. A medida que se iban, ella asintió en dirección a Sirius y él le devolvió el gesto.

"¡¿ _Entonces_?!"

Sirius se sentó a mi lado en el sofá antes de continuar. "Sí, Ally, estuve allí."

"No puedo creerlo…" Refunfuñé poniéndome en pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

El pelinegro apoyó los codos en sus rodillas observándome. "¿Puedes tranquilizarte así-…?"

"¡No! ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Mi mejor amiga no recuerda nada de _esa_ noche, Sirius! ¡Ustedes usurparon su mente sin su consentimiento!" Empecé a gritar sin preocuparme que los vecinos me oyeran. "¡Eso _no_ está bien!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Planeaba decírtelo! ¡Pero tú decidiste huir como delincuente, sin avisarle a nadie! ¡Tus heridas aún están sanando! ¡Y ni siquiera dejaste una nota, _algo_! ¡Hermione estaba muy preocupada! ¡ _Yo_ estaba demasiado preocupado, _maldición_!" Gritó el en contestación. También se lo notaba bastante frustrado.

"¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara fingiendo ser _ella_ , y esperarte recostada en esa mansión a que volvieras? ¡¿ _Vacaciones_ , en serio?! ¿Qué esperas, que tire a la basura todo el esfuerzo que hice para sobrevivir después de la muerte de mis padres y me lance a tus brazos como si nada? ¡Aún quedan muchas cosas qué aclarar! ¡ _Tengo una vida_ , Sirius! ¡Virgy es mi mejor amiga, es _familia_ para mi! ¡Y ustedes la lastimaron al cambiar sus memorias, por ende me lastimaron a mí! ¿Acaso tú no _correrías_ por tus mejores amigos, tu familia?"

"¡Tu _no_ estás fingiendo nada, Alexia! ¡Tú _eres_ ella! ¡Tú eres _mi_ Ally!" Gritó el pelinegro en contestación poniéndose en pie y haciendo que me callara. "¡Sé que tienes una vida, Ally! No estoy aquí para pedirte que lo dejes todo. Estoy aquí para mostrarte quién eres en realidad. No estoy intentando que elijas entre tu vida y _nosotros_." Fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos, sabiendo que lo incluía al Sr. Lupin. Él pasó una mano por su rostro, la frustración a flor de piel. "Sé que Remus tampoco está siendo de mucha ayuda, pero ese no es el punto."

Había algo que no estaba diciéndome. Podía sentirlo.

"¿Entonces cuál es el punto? ¿Por qué ahora?" Sirius volvió a sentarse en el sofá resignado. Lo miré acusadoramente. "¿Qué _no_ estas diciéndome?"

"Siempre odié tu estúpida intuición que acierta todo."

"¡Sirius!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó levantando los brazos al aire, dándose por vencido. "Será mejor que te sientes."

Tragué en seco. Generalmente, cuando las noticias no son buenas, siempre te piden que te sientes. Y sentía que en ese caso, no valía la pena resistir, así que me senté en el sofá. Lo más lejos que pudiera de él. Aún estaba enojada.

El sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió encontrándole lo gracioso a mi lejanía. Pero no hizo ningún comentario. Estaba dándome mi espacio.

"Aún existe una pequeña rebelión de algunos que apoyaban a Voldemort. Sin embargo, el grupo de Mortífagos que fue al restaurante _esa_ noche, lamentablemente no eran los _niños_ con los que usualmente me toca lidiar. Estos eran _antiguos_ Mortífagos."

"¿ _Antiguos_ Mortífagos?"

"No todos los que pelearon en la batalla de Hogwarts murieron o fueron atrapados y encarcelados. Algunos escaparon, y aún siguen prófugos."

"Entonces… con _antiguos_ te refieres a…"

"Sí, Ally. Son Mortífagos que te reconocieron de cuando 'ibas' a Hogwarts. Por eso es que te atacaron. Iban a hacerlo aún sin que Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí." Volví a tragar en seco.

Definitivamente, no me esperaba algo así. Eso se oía más como a una _vendetta_ personal o algo por el estilo. Y yo no tenía con qué defenderme. Ni si quiera era una bruja completa. _Aún_.

"No estoy aquí para obligarte a que te enamores de mí y de Remus, _otra vez_. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Prometí cuidarte el día que acepté ser tu esposo, y eso quiero hacer. No me importa el tiempo, ni lo que pueda ocurrir o no, voy a _amarte_ con todo lo que soy hasta el día que me muera." Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí mi respiración acelerarse. Quería golpearlo por ser tan hermoso y caballero. Quería besarlo por ser tan osado y tan… _Sirius_.

' _Dios, Ally, resiste. Aún estamos enojadas con él'_. ¿ _Por qué_? ¿Por qué estábamos molestas con esos hermosos y profundos ojos grises… Espera. No. Estábamos – _estamos_ enojadas por que lastimaron a Virgy. Sí. Por eso.

"Eso no explica por qué modificaron las memorias de mi mejor amiga."

El pelinegro asintió. "Esa noche yo estaba en el Ministerio cuando recibí la infracción de que se había usado magia en un restaurante muggle. Al principio, pensé que era alguien _DMA_ y-…"

"¿ _DMA_?" Pregunté confundida.

Él asintió. " _'Desarrollo Mágico en Adultos'_. Así se les llama a los adultos que, luego de la poción _Demmon_ -…"

"Sí, sí. Sé sobre eso. Hermione me informó. Prosigue con lo otro."

"Okey…" Sirius tomó aire intentando no sonreír ante la formalidad de mis palabras y luego continuó. "Al principio pensé que era uno de ellos. En la infracción, siempre se detalla – mágicamente, claro – el lugar donde se usó ilegalmente magia y el nombre de quiénes la realizaron. Y vaya sorpresa cuando vi el nombre del restaurante, seguido del nombre de mi ahijado y sus dos mejores amigos." Él sonrió nervioso. "Yo sabía que tu trabajabas allí. Y si Harry estaba vinculado con ese restaurante, sólo podía significar una cosa. _Tú_ estabas en peligro." Sirius volvió a apoyar sus codos en las rodillas y luego su mirada se posó en la mía. "No lo pensé si quiera una vez antes de tomar mis cosas y partir lo más rápido que pudiera. Pero cuando llegué, otros Aurores ya estaban allí. Ellos habían reunido a los muggles en un lado del restaurante. El caos ya había pasado, y tú no estabas en ese lugar. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba alguna pista sobre los Mortífagos, vi a tu amiga detrás de una mesa abrazada a sus piernas y en shock." Jadeé preocupada ante lo que me explicaba. "La reconocí, sabía que era tu amiga. Quise calmarla, pero ella no cooperaba. Quería sacarla de allí antes que los demás la descubrieran, pero ella comenzó a gritar y llorar. No pude hacer más nada. Otros Aurores la llevaron junto a los demás. Les modificaron la memoria a todos, Ally."

"Y… pero… ella… yo…" Estaba sin palabras.

"Harry y los demás ya fueron cuestionados sobre ti y lo que había pasado. Por supuesto, salí en defensa de todos, incluyéndote. Pero no pude hacer nada para defender a tu amiga. _Tu_ nombre aparece en la historia. _Nuestra historia_." Sirius sonrió divertido. "Kingsley Shakebolt, el actual Ministro de Magia, fue uno de tus amigos cercanos. Manda saludos y espera verte otra vez." Asentí sonriendo. Aún no era una bruja por completo y ya era amiga del Ministro. "Pero tu amiga, no. Y es ilegal que-…"

La sonrisa se fue de mi rostro. "Que un muggle sepa del mundo mágico." Terminé la frase que él no quería concluir para no lastimarme. Sirius asintió.

"Lo lamento, Ally. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, yo-…"

"Sirius, está bien, lo entiendo." Dije realmente comprendiendo su postura. Aún no entendía ciertas cuestiones de leyes y eso, pero entendía que no podía culpar a Sirius de algo que iba más allá de su puesto en el Ministerio. No podía culparlo cuando él estaba siguiendo las reglas como debía.

Y ahora me sentía culpable por haberle gritado.

Aclaré mi garganta antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "La-lamento haberte gritado. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Pero Virgy ha estado a mi lado desde que éramos niñas. Yo no puedo-…"

Sirius negó con la cabeza acercándose a mí, y no me alejé. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me sonrió. "Jamás voy a pedirte que elijas entre ella y _nosotros_. Ella es parte de tu vida, y aceptamos eso."

Lo miré confundida. "¿Por qué sigues hablando en plural? Está más que claro que-…"

"Ally, créeme, aquí somos un _nosotros_. Solo tienes que darle tiempo. _Él_ … él sufrió mucho cuando se quedó solo luego de que los Potter murieran. Remus creía, por lo que todos le repetían, que _yo_ era culpable. _Tu_ habías desaparecido años atrás. Estaba… completamente solo."

Suspiré comprendiendo el sentimiento de soledad. "Okey."

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada a mi apartamento se abrió, dando el paso a un Draco Malfoy que se veía como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida.

"Todo en orden, Jefe." Dijo el rubio con la respiración agitada. Draco llevaba puesto una capa parecida a la de Sirius, lo que significaba que también era un Auror.

"Gracias, Draco. Te debo una." Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sonriendo en mi dirección. Asentí sonriendo en modo de saludo.

"Ah, está bien. No estuve solo." Comentó el rubio mientras acomodaba casualmente su ropa. "Lupin se encargó de los pisos de abajo. Ya terminó, está descansando en las escaleras. _Vaya_ _síntomas_ , pequeña…" Bromeó alzando una ceja.

"Vaya síntomas." Repitió Sirius con un tono de orgullo mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sonreí tímida sintiendo mis mejillas calientes.

"Por poco y tiras el edificio abajo…" Draco soltó una risa divertida, seguida de la nuestra, antes de susurrar un ' _con permiso_ ' y dirigirse a la cocina, sabiendo que su chica estaba allí.

"¿Oíste lo que dijo? Remus sigue aquí." Dijo Sirius esperanzado, sin que la sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

Asentí. "Eso oí."

"Sí le importas."

Lo miré por unos momentos a los ojos. Y comprendí por qué el Sr. Lupin me había mirado tan molesto antes de irse de mi apartamento. La cuestión de si yo era _ella_ para él aún seguía en duda. Y hasta que no ocurriera algo que lo hiciera ver, no cambiaría de parecer. Pero lo que más le debía estar molestando, era que Sirius estaba ahí, _conmigo_. Y _no_ con él. El pelinegro siempre se ponía de mi lado, aún sin saber con seguridad si yo era _ella_. Entendí su molestia.

Yo no le importaba al Sr. Lupin. Quien verdaderamente le importaba era Sirius.

"Sirius… no creo que el problema sea si yo le importo o no." Dije sin quitar mi mirada de la suya.

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me acerqué para hablar en un tono más bajo y acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza con una de mis manos. "Creo… El Sr. Lupin está aquí por ti, _no_ por mí, y... yo creo que lo que él está sintiendo en este momento es… _celos_."

"¿ _Celos_?" Preguntó sorprendido. "Eso es estúpido."

Negué con la cabeza. "Ponte en su lugar por un momento. Eran solos ustedes dos contra el mundo. Y de repente, aparece alguien más... No. No importa quién sea ese alguien." Lo callé cuando estuvo a punto de interrumpirme. "Aparece alguien que se roba toda, absolutamente toda, la atención del otro. Porque, eso estas dejando que ocurra. Estas empujándolo lejos de ti y poniendo toda tu atención en mí." Apoyé mi frente en la suya cuando vi que Sirius se sintió algo culpable al darse cuenta de la situación. " _Adoro_ tu atención en mí. Pero no te olvides que tienes otro esposo."

Estuvimos unos minutos con nuestras frentes unidas sin decir nada hasta que él suspiró. "Debería ir a hablar con él."

Asentí y me alejé luego de besar su mejilla. Sirius sonrió complacido. Lo vi salir de mi apartamento con algo de melancolía. Iba a tener que aprender a compartir Sirius con el Sr. Lupin. Quisiera o no.

"No siempre será así, ¿sabes?" Levanté la mirada a la entrada de la cocina y me encontré con Hermione apoyada en el marco de la puerta y Draco detrás de ella, ambos observándome. Asentí comprendiendo de quién hablaba.

"Eso espero." Dije en un suspiro.

"O sea que… ¿planeas quedarte con nosotros?" Hermione se acercó rápido y se sentó a mi lado animada y esperanzada.

"Yo…" ¿Qué decía? Se veía demasiado emocionada y no quería hacerla sentir mal, y mucho menos luego de haberme ido de Grimmauld sin avisarle.

Pero, ¿realmente iba a quedarme? Estaba más que claro que no estaba soñando, todo se sentía demasiado real para ser un sueño. Eran reales. Todo era real. ¿Realmente iba a decir que no? No. La respuesta era un inmenso _SÍ_. Sí me iba a quedar.

Cuando estuve por responderle, Virgy apareció por la cocina con Terry. El animal estaba pacíficamente dormido en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, pero ella se veía inquieta y alterada.

"¡¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios fue todo eso?!"

Cerré los ojos ante el tono de mi mejor amiga. Cuando Virgy usaba ese tono quería decir que se venía un regaño enorme.

¿Qué demonios le decía a mi mejor amiga ahora?

* * *

 ***asoma la cabeza por detrás del sofá***

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Laysa L'espoir.**

 ***vuelve a la cueva detrás del sofá***


	6. Chapter 6

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

 _Desde la salida del sol hasta el ocaso_

 **Summary:** "¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? 'Hola, Somos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Personajes de un libro. Sí, somos reales. Ah, y por cierto, estamos casados contigo." Harry se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada de su padrastro a detrás de él."Está detrás mio, ¿no es así?" Harry asintió. "Esa es una buena forma de iniciar la conversación." Sirius cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de _ella_. "Eres un idiota." Sirius asintió concordando con Remus. **SB/OC/RL.**

 **Disclaimer:** HP es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con Sirius y Remus en mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Chapter** **6.**

Miré a Virgy con pánico. ¿Qué hacía ahora? No podía decirle la verdad. Estaba claro que ella no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Si le decía la verdad, metería en problemas a todos, incluyéndome a mí y a ella. Tal y como Sirius había dicho, mi nombre aparecía en la historia, pero no el de Virgy; por lo tanto, quienes fueran los que habían querido atacarme en el restaurante, podrían lastimarla a ella. Y no podía permitirlo. Si Virgy salía herida de todo esto, jamás me lo perdonaría.

"¡¿Y?! Estoy esperando una explicación… Tiene que haber una, ¿o no? Primero, estaba todo bien, es decir, sí, creí que estabas enloqueciendo por un momento con las preguntas que hacías, pero sinceramente, siempre fuiste algo, mmh, _extraña_. No quiere decir que no te ame, hermana. Pero en serio me preocupaste por un minuto… Y luego, el temblor. _Mujer_ , ¿por qué no reaccionaste? ¡Teníamos que salir corriendo! ¿Y quiénes son todas estas personas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que-…" Virgy soltó todo lo que pensaba en una sola exhalación de aire.

Volteé mi mirada a Hermione y Draco, en busca de ayuda, de alguna solución rápida, a medida que Vir seguía hablando y hablando. Ellos me miraron con pena por un momento, antes de intercambiar miradas entre ellos. Draco asintió volviendo su atención a mí, y sorprendentemente, entendí lo que pasaría cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. En su mirada me estaba pidiendo permiso para acercarse a mi amiga y cumplir con su rol de Auror.

 _Iba a volver a modificar las memorias de Virgy._

Sentí mi pecho contraerse y unas enormes ganas de vomitar cuando asentí en confirmación. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía arriesgarlo todo y que ella fuera lastimada solo por mi egoísmo. Además de que estaría comprometiendo a todos a guardar un secreto que no les correspondía y del cual les podía costar sus trabajos si elegía mantener a Virgy a mi lado.

Observé a Draco asentir en mi dirección antes de caminar hacia mi amiga. Cerré mis ojos y rodeé mi abdomen con los brazos; las ganas de llorar y de vomitar me estaban consumiendo. Sentí los brazos de Hermione a mi alrededor en signo de apoyo, al mismo tiempo que Draco pronunciaba las palabras " _Desmayo_ " y " _Obliviate_ ".

.

En mi mente, se reproducía una y otra vez ese momento. Toda la excitación y alegría de haber producido mis primeros signos mágicos quedaron en un segundo plano luego de tomar la decisión de dejar que Draco Malfoy volviera modificar las memorias de mi mejor amiga. Estaba tan perdida en mi mente, en el recuerdo de ver a mi amiga inconsciente en los brazos de Draco antes de que él la llevara a su casa – ya con su memoria modificada –, que no oí cuando alguien entró a la enorme biblioteca donde me encontraba.

" _Ally_ … ¿Estas bien?" Me sobresalté cuando sentí a Sirius detrás de mí.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo me sentía? Esa era la gran pregunta que todos los presentes en Grimmauld Place se hacían – bueno, todos menos un hombre-lobo de cabellos cobrizos. Esa era la pregunta que yo me hacía. ¿Cómo debería sentirse una persona que tomó la decisión de _lastimar_ a su mejor amiga para así, supuestamente, mantenerla a salvo?

No lo sabía. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme.

"¿Soy una persona mala?" Pregunté sin quitar la vista de la chimenea encendida que daba calor a toda la biblioteca. Yo estaba parada justo en frente, calentándome con la calidez del lugar y gracias al suéter de Sirius que aún traía puesto. Luego de haber controlado todo en el edificio, y que Draco se llevara a mi amiga a su casa, Hermione, yo, Sirius y el Sr. Lupin volvimos a Grimmauld en un completo silencio – ambos hombres con las pases ya hechas. Ellos sabían que me dolía tener que alejarme de mi amiga.

"Es lo mejor, Ally. Por su seguridad." Había dicho Hermione aún con su mano tomándose de la mía luego de Aparecernos en frente de la Noble Casa de los Black. "Draco no te borró de su memoria. Sigue siendo tu mejor amiga… Ella sólo cree que ahora vives en Francia." Asentí sin decir nada y caminé sola hasta la puerta de la antigua casa; entré y fui directo a la biblioteca, dejando atrás a los otros tres habitantes del lugar.

Necesitaba estar sola, y agradecí que ninguno me presionó a hablar del tema. Sabía que habían pasado horas desde que habíamos llegado y yo aún estaba en esa extensa habitación llena de estanterías con libros de todo tipo. Mentiría si dijera que no había curioseado por fuera cada libro del lugar. Por supuesto que no reconocí ninguno. Algunos tenían nombres en un idioma que supuse era el latín; otros, eran extensos, de más de quinientas páginas. Ese lugar era el sueño de todo bibliófilo. Pero lo más raro había sido cuando, en mi inspección por las estanterías, cada vez que acercaba mi mano a los libros, sentía unas extrañas corrientes de energía que subían por mi brazo desde mis dedos que acariciaban el lomo de ellos. ¿Era real o finalmente me había vuelto loca? De todas formas, no dejaba de fascinarme esa enorme biblioteca.

Sonreí al recordar cómo Virgy me llamaría _rara_ por encontrar a los libros como algo extraordinario.

Suspiré mientras Sirius rodeaba mi cintura en un abrazo, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, mi espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. – Sip, así de alto era a comparación de mí.

"Por supuesto que no eres una mala persona." Dijo en contestación a mi pregunta con voz firme, pero podía notar su preocupación.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si lo fuera?"

Él suspiró. "A veces, uno tiene que hacer sacrificios para no dejar que personas que amamos salgan lastimadas." Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Has... Has sacrificado algo antes?"

"Conozco alguien que sí." Aguardé en silencio que siguiera hablando, relajándome más en su pecho. " _Remus_." La sorpresa invadió mi rostro. De todos los nombres en la historia, jamás hubiera podido adivinar que ese nombre sería el mencionado. Yo no tenía nada en contra del hombre-lobo; si tenía que ser sincera, el Sr. Lupin era un hombre bastante atractivo, y estaba segura que – además de por todo lo que se describía en los libros – él era una muy buena persona, sobre todo con quienes él consideraba cercanos y familia. Aunque, claro, conmigo todo fuera _distinto_. Y realmente, no entendía el motivo del por qué. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Remus y yo estábamos en crisis antes de que desaparecieras?"

Volví a asentir. "Lo recuerdo."

"Los tres ya formábamos parte de la Orden. Tú y yo estábamos siendo entrenados para formar parte del cuerpo de Aurores. Y Remus, bueno, él no podía, por-... él es-... él no-…"

"Por ser un hombre-lobo." Concluí por él. Sabía que Sirius no sentía vergüenza por Remus y su licantropía, pero él no estaba seguro como yo me sentía al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, yo aún no era _ella_.

Le sonreí a modo de ánimo a que continuara y él asintió confirmando mis palabras. "En esos tiempos, era imposible que alguien como él pudiera formar parte ni siquiera de la sociedad. Él no era considerado… _humano_."

"Tonterías." Escupí molesta. "Él sigue siendo un hombre como cualquier otro, solo con la diferencia de que una noche al mes se convierte en lobo."

Sirius sonrió orgulloso. "Así es. Pero no todos pensaban, ni piensan hasta hoy en día de esa manera."

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. "Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" ¿Era posible que aún existiera gente que no aceptaba al Sr. Lupin por su licantropía? Eso era estúpido. ¿Acaso la guerra no les había enseñado nada? Bufé molesta, a lo que Sirius solo suspiró antes de continuar.

"Ese es otro tema de conversación. Como iba diciendo, nosotros estábamos siendo entrenados, por lo tanto, pasábamos más tiempo juntos en el Ministerio. Mientras que Remus hacía investigaciones en casa para Dumbledore. ¿Sobre qué? No preguntes. Ni yo lo sabía. Era algo entre él y el viejo director." Asentí medio sonriendo. ¿Tan bien me conocía que sabía de mi obsesiva curiosidad en todo? "Recuerdo que las peleas entre él y yo se volvieron constantes, y rutinarias. Por lo tanto, él – o yo, dependiendo de la discusión, pero sobretodo él, pasaba tiempo lejos de casa. A veces, no volvía en días. Y allí fue cuando el rumor de un _traidor_ , de un infiltrado en la Orden, comenzó a circular…" Me giré, aún con los brazos de Sirius a mi alrededor, y lo miré a los ojos. Estaban llenos de rabia, lo cual hizo que me sorprendiera. Podía notar que luchaba con algo dentro sí, algo que quería salir desde su interior… _Padfoot_. Un color verdoso apareció alrededor de sus pupilas, mezclándose con el profundo gris de sus ojos, y su respiración se aceleró un poco. Nunca – bueno, en los aproximados cuatro días en que lo había conocido, había visto esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Por qué ese enojo? ¿Quién había hecho que tal sentimiento fuera tan profundo? Y, en el minuto de silencio – donde él trataba de controlarse y yo lo observaba fijamente – que nos rodeó y que repasé toda la historia en mi mente, lo entendí.

 _La rata_.

"Pettigrew."

Sirius respiró profundo antes de asentir. "Claro que, en ese momento, nadie sospechaba de él. Nos engañó a todos." Él desvió la mirada de mis ojos. "El primer sospechoso fue Remus. Y el primero en señalarlo… fui yo."

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y lo acaricié a modo de consuelo. Su culpa era palpable. Casi tanto como la mía, con respecto a Vir.

Él apoyó su rostro en mi mano mirándome directo a los ojos. "Fue egoísta de mi parte culparlo de algo que yo realmente no sabía de qué se trataba. Simplemente, yo creí que-..." Respiró profundo sin saber cómo continuar.

Unos minutos de silencio nos rodearon en que ninguno de los dos se movió de los brazos del otro. Las guerras realmente habían lastimado a muchos.

"Te disculpaste, ¿cierto?"

Cuando Sirius estuvo por responder, otra voz se escuchó desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Todos los días, desde que volvimos a reencontrarnos cuando escapó de Azkaban." Dijo el Sr. Lupin observándonos de brazos cruzados.

"¿Todos los días? ¿No crees que ya es demasiado?" Pregunté en dirección al pelinegro con diversión.

"Eso dije yo. Ya lo disculpé desde el primer 'lo siento'. Pero es _tan_ cabeza dura..." Pude notar una ligera curvatura que quería convertirse en sonrisa en los labios del Sr. Lupin.

Sonreí divertida ante la expresión de indignación del pelinegro. "Hey, estoy intentando ser un buen esposo aquí..."

El Sr. Lupin se acercó unos pasos hacia donde estábamos. "Nadie dijo que fueras un mal esposo."

"Por supuesto que dirías eso cuando despiertas seguido con mi boca en tu-…"

" _Sirius_."

Sentí mis mejillas calientes ante lo que Sirius había insinuado, y no tenía nada que ver con estar cerca de la chimenea encendida, precisamente. Pero a pesar de ello, la situación me pareció divertida. Y _natural_. Sirius diciendo algo pervertido y fuera de lugar y el Sr. Lupin regañándolo como si el pelinegro fuera un niño pequeño. Era algo que siempre había imaginado que sería en la amistad de estos dos. Y eso me llenó de melancolía. Vir y yo éramos así.

' _Éramos'_. Dolía pensar en ella en pasado. En menos de cuatro días, mi vida había cambiado por completo, y ya nada podía volver a ser como antes... Los sacrificios a veces eran necesarios. Pero sí que dolían hacerlos. Sentía que había perdido a la única familia que me quedaba. Sentí la misma pérdida de cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente. Ese pilar que era Virgy, que me mantenía en pie, ya no estaba allí. Sí, ella seguía siendo mi amiga, pero sentía que al haber permitido que volvieran a meterse con sus memorias la había traicionado, aunque fuera por su propio bien. Y sentir que traicioné a la única persona que me quería y que había estado allí hasta en mis más oscuros días _dolía_. Malditamente dolía.

Me alejé de Sirius cruzándome de brazos, lo que hizo que ambos notaran mi cambio de humor. Podía sentir que estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa y con miradas entre ellos sobre mí. Pero por primera vez, no sentía curiosidad por saber exactamente de qué. Solo quería estar sola con mi dolor por unos momentos más.

Oí al Sr. Lupin aclararse la garganta antes de hablar con su típica seriedad. "Voy de salida, solo quería saber si necesitaban algo."

Lo miré confundida por un segundo. ¿Era en serio? Hacía un par de horas atrás, estaba segura que odiaba mi mera existencia, ¿y ahora se preocupaba si necesitaba algo? Realmente era imposible comprenderlo. Pero la realidad era que no lo hacía por mí, sino por Sirius. Por ende, la pregunta de si ' _necesitaban_ ' algo, era más dirigida al pelinegro que a mí.

El enojo me llenó casi sin poder evitarlo y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera si quiera procesarlas en mi mente. "¿Te importa realmente lo que _yo_ quiera?"

Sentí la rudeza de su mirada en mi persona, así como la preocupación en la de Sirius.

"No, realmente no." Escupió en mi dirección. Fruncí el ceño, ahora sí, realmente molesta.

"Sabes una cosa, si el humano es así de cascarrabias, no quiero imaginar el lobo. No serías el caso de que ' _como animal serías mejor_ '." Sirius hizo una mueca, como si lo hubiera abofeteado, y la mandíbula del Sr. Lupin se tensó. Yo sabía perfectamente a quién estaba haciendo referencia con mis palabras. _James Potter_.

Por un momento, pensé que Lupin no iba a responderme, pero se acercó un paso hacia mí, y se lo notaba igual, o un poco más molesto que yo. "¿Quieres que hablemos de quién es _mejor persona_? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a _tu_ mejor amiga? Si es que aún lo es."

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?"

"Okey, ya es suficiente." Dijo Sirius colocándose en medio de Lupin y yo antes de que la discusión terminara mal. Sobre todo, cuando yo me acerqué hacia el cobrizo, dispuesta a desafiarlo, y los ojos del hombre-lobo se volvieron dorados en respuesta a mi acción. "Tienen que terminar con esta enemistad. Estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿recuerdan? Y estamos _casados_. Sé que aún no para ti, Ally, pero te debemos ese respeto. ¿No es así, Remus?" El cobrizo no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada, y yo no me quedaba atrás. No iba a acobardarme solo porque él fuera un hombre-lobo y sus ojos dorados me pusieran los pelos en punta. "¿ _Remus_? ¿ _Ally_?" Sirius estaba presionándonos a que concordáramos con él, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. ¿Quién se creía? Sólo porque fuera mago y hombre-lobo no le daba derecho a sentirse más que yo. Ya estaba harta de su actitud – y eso que solo habían pasado unos días desde conocerlo por primera vez, al menos de mi parte. Además, yo también era una bruja. No del todo, pero lo sería. Me prometí a mí misma patearle el trasero una vez que pudiera y supiera cómo hacer magia en un duelo.

El pelinegro suspiró cansado luego de unos segundos de tensión. "De acuerdo. Al menos, prometan ser civiles. No quiero que hagan ningún tipo de escena delante de nadie, mucho menos de Minerva. ¿Oyeron?"

Ante el nombre de tan aclamada bruja retrocedí un paso, llevando mi atención a Sirius. "¿Minerva? ¿ _Minerva_ Mcgonagall?" Él asintió.

"Así es. Ella vendrá en un par de horas." Lo miré perpleja, olvidándome completamente de la discusión con el hombre-lobo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Minnie vendría?" Preguntó el Sr. Lupin a Sirius, eligiendo volver a ignorar mi presencia otra vez.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. "Harry y yo lo decidimos esta mañana, y con todo lo que ocurrió en el día, olvidé decírtelo."

Lupin asintió. "¿Crees que sea buena idea? Aún no sabemos si _ella_ -…" Hablaba como si yo no estuviera en la habitación, y me dieron ganas de golpearlo. A puño cerrado y todo.

" _Remus_ , ya lo hablamos." Lo cortó Sirius, a lo que el aludido se cruzó de brazos. ¿Quién era el que se comportaba como niño pequeño ahora? "Además, les hará bien a ambas." Sirius sonrió en mi dirección. "Se necesitan la una a la otra."

" _Oh_ , _cielos_." Susurré comprendiéndolo. "Es ella. Ella es la persona que Harry y tú querían que conociera." El pelinegro asintió.

Los nervios me invadieron. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ella _era_... ella _sería_ mi madre. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? No la conocía realmente.

"Tranquila, aún tenemos un par de horas para hablarlo antes de que Minnie llegue."

Sirius intentó tranquilizarme, pero cuando Harry entró en la biblioteca sonriendo ansioso, la calma se fue por la borda con sus palabras. "Mcgonagall llegó antes, como siempre hace. Está en la cocina hablando con Hermione. Aún no hemos dicho nada, queremos que sea sorpresa." Dijo moviendo sus cejas a modo de diversión.

Miré a los dos hombres que eran – o serían mis esposos, y estaba segura que vieron el pánico en mis ojos. No estaba lista. ¿Y si yo no era realmente lo que ella esperaba? Mis ojos se encontraron con los aún dorados del cobrizo. ¿Y si ella me rechazaba tal y como el Sr. Lupin hacía constantemente? ¿Podría ser igual de fuerte y superarlo? ¿Podría ser paciente y esperar a que el tiempo les demostrara lo contrario? ¿Acaso era _lo contrario_?

"Ally, tranquila." Sirius se acercó a mí otra vez y acarició mis brazos. Mis ojos se posaron en la calma que el grisáceo de los suyos me provocaban. "Todo saldrá bien." Su sonrisa y su apoyo me eran suficientes para sentir algo de valentía otra vez.

El Sr. Lupin optó por girarse y salir de la habitación sin decir nada.

Tragué en seco y asentí. Sería lo que tenía que ser.

.

Observé caminando detrás de Sirius hacia la cocina cómo una señora de cabello gris que se podía notar en las raíces que antes había sido negro – como el mío – atado en un perfecto nudo y llevaba un vestido y túnicas que combinaban los colores azul marino y violeta de una manera muy elegante con pequeños detalles de flores blancas en la tela, abrazaba muy animada al Sr. Lupin y palmeaba su mejilla, sonriendo cálidamente. Cuando la mirada de la mujer se dirigió a Sirius, me escondí para que no me viera. Diablos, sentía mis manos temblar. Me quedé parada a mitad de camino, mientras que Sirius avanzaba con normalidad.

"Y tú, Señor Black, ¿cuándo planeabas ir a visitarme?" Él soltó una risa y cuando llegó a ella, tomó sus manos y la besó en cada una antes de abrazarla con delicadeza.

"Juro que esta semana iba hacerlo, pero tengo una sorpresa que te agradará aún más que mi presencia en nuestras largas tardes de té."

"Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y qué podría ser esa sorpresa que me agrade más que pasar tiempo con mi familia?"

Estaba segura que Sirius le sonrió antes de acariciarle la mejilla a la mujer y luego moverse de la dirección en la que había llegado, dejando a la vista donde yo me encontraba parada a mitad de ese pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Él miró en mi dirección y la mujer lo siguió.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Minerva Mcgonagall y una completa estupefacción se hizo presente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi persona. Mis manos no paraban de temblar, pero me animé a avanzar un par de pasos. Pude notar la respiración de ella acelerarse a medida que me acercaba lentamente.

"Por las barbas de Merlín... ¿ _Alexia_? ¿ _Mi_ Ally?" Los ojos color esmeralda de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas al instante en que me reconoció. Le sonreí con timidez. "¡ _Oh, Godric_!" Exclamó ella y avanzó hacia mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo triturador de huesos. La abracé con timidez sin saber qué más hacer.

Pero, curiosamente, sentí una calidez llenarme por completo cuando Minerva Mcgonagall me abrazó. Era como si ese abrazo fuera todo lo que necesitara para sentirme bien otra vez. Toda la culpa, la frustración, el enojo y tristeza que sentí durante el día, se evaporaron en el momento en que sus brazos me rodearon. ¿Qué significaba esa sensación de calma y paz que estaba sintiendo? Yo no conocía a esa mujer, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que la veía. ¿Por qué sentía que ahora todo encajaba, que allí, en ese abrazo, todo lo que me había hecho falta, cada vacío en mi ser que alguna vez sentí se llenaba casi por completo?

Dirigí mi mirada al público parado en la puerta que daba a la cocina. Todos sonreían, inclusive el Sr. Lupin. Hermione y Sirius estaban al borde de las lágrimas; a Harry, Ron y Draco les brillaban los ojos. Y cuando me encontré con los ojos otra vez verdes del cobrizo, una extraña melancolía me llenó. Él me miraba con una expresión que nunca antes había visto, como si estuviera viéndola a _ella_ , y no esta supuesta impostora que era _yo_ hoy. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir tratándome como su enemiga?

Suspiré volviendo mi atención a la mujer que me rodeaba y lloraba en mis brazos.

"¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no habías muerto! Siempre lo sentí, y el corazón de una madre jamás se equivoca…" Minerva lloró antes de tomar mi rostro en sus manos y besarme la frente y las mejillas repetidamente. Miré preocupada a Sirius. Ella creía que yo era _ella_. Que había vuelto de donde fuera que había estado todos estos años.

Él se percató de lo que la mujer estaba creyendo y se acercó de inmediato. "Minnie." Sirius llamó su atención colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Minerva lo miró confundida cuando él la alejó un poco de mí. "Yo sé que es complicado, pero presta un poquito más de atención. ¿No ves algo diferente en Ally?"

"¿Crees que no reconocería a mi hija teniéndola en frente, Black?" Se atajó la mujer algo molesta antes de volver su atención a mí.

"Por favor, Minnie."

Ella bufó molesta y me observó por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido. Claramente, su molestia no era hacia mí, pero fue casi involuntario el temblor de mi cuerpo ante su dura y molesta mirada en mi persona – nota mental: jamás hacer enojar a Minerva Mcgonagall –. Pero luego, su mirada pasó al reconocimiento al momento en que vio mis manos y sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

Ella jadeó sorprendida llevando sus manos a su boca. " _Oh, Merlín_ …Tú aún-… Tú no-…" Noté cómo Sirius dio un apretón a sus hombros.

"Entonces, ella sí viajó en el tiempo…" Comentó Harry desde la cocina.

Minerva se limpió las lágrimas antes de susurrar un " _lo siento_ " algo apenada.

Asentí sonriéndole con timidez. "Está bien. No estoy molesta." Tomé sus manos en la mías. Eran suaves y delicadas, con las típicas líneas del paso del tiempo, de una mujer que había vivido muchas experiencias en su vida. Sentí esa paz otra vez, una extraña corriente que nos unía. "Mentiría si dijera que no siento absolutamente nada en este momento."

Ella me miró sorprendida antes se volverme a sonreír y esta vez dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Le sonreí abiertamente, ella también sentía las corrientes.

"¿E-en serio, Ally?" Preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo, una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro cuando asentí en respuesta.

"Tu núcleo mágico se está desarrollando." Dijo Minerva, dándole un apretón a mis manos.

"Es… _increíble_. Creí sentir algo cuando estaba en la biblioteca y toqué algunos libros, pero no estaba segura." Dije mirándolos a ambos. "Pero ahora sí lo estoy. Es como una conexión, se siente… _extraño_ , pero no es malo, es-…"

"…es reconfortante. Es como si curara todas las heridas de tu alma y llenara los vacíos. La conexión te completa." Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas ante las palabras de Minerva. Todo era cierto. "Mi cielo… Sigues siendo ese bello ser especial y fuerte. Sigues siendo mi niña hermosa." Su mano acarició mi mejilla con amor, haciéndome sentir una calidez expandirse desde mi pecho hacia todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí, y esta vez fui yo quien se acercó y abrazó a la mujer con fuerzas. Ella me correspondió con gusto.

.

"Hay muchas cosas que aún no hemos aclarado, Minnie. Pero Ally ya mostró sus primeros signos mágicos hoy en la mañana." Confirmó Sirius sentado frente a mí y Minerva, en la larga mesa de la cocina. El Sr. Lupin estaba en una esquina, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en silencio. Al final, había decidido cancelar lo que sea que iba a hacer y se quedó en Grimmauld.

La hora de la cena ya había pasado, por lo que los únicos que quedábamos en la cocina éramos Minerva, Sirius, el Sr. Lupin y yo. Hermione y Draco nos desearon buenas noches antes de retirarse a descansar, ya que al día siguiente se trabajaba. Ron no había aparecido en todo el día, lo que cual Harry había comentado que era extraño. Y éste último optó por dejarnos a solas para continuar con las explicaciones que todavía eran necesarias. Aún no había podido conocer a la Sra. Potter, la cual esperaba hacerlo con ansias. ¿Sería ella como los libros la habían descrito? Minerva Mcgonagall era tal cual la había imaginado. Una mujer con clase, la cual su mera presencia explayaba un aire de autoridad y seguridad como ninguna otra.

Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, con su espalda derecha, su mirada y su atención fijos en las palabras de Sirius y una de sus manos sostenía con cariño la mía sobre la mesa, su dedo pulgar acariciándome y llenándome de paz en ese simple toque. Ella le dio un apretón a mi mano y sonrió orgullosa ante las palabras de Sirius.

La caja vieja que él había sacado la noche anterior estaba otra vez frente a mí, con todos los papeles y fotografías viejas esparcidas por la mesa. Minerva sonrió ampliamente cuando encontró la fotografía de ambas que Sirius me había mostrado. "No puedo creer que hayas guardado todo esto." Comentó ella con melancolía en su voz y en sus ojos. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo…" Se limpió una lágrima traicionera que se escapó y se deslizó por su mejilla. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el viejo periódico impreso con mi foto y el título de _'desaparecida'_. Ella soltó mi mano para acercarse y tomar ese papel con una mano algo temblorosa. "Recuerdo haber llorado mucho cuando Douglas publicó esto." Comentó antes de suspirar profundamente. "Pero siempre tuve la esperanza – _no_ , siempre _supe_ que no habías muerto." Su atención volvió a mí y su mano soltó el papel para acariciar mi mejilla. "Yo siempre supe que habías viajado en el tiempo."

"¿ _Qué_?" La exclamación de los únicos dos hombres presentes llamó mi atención.

"¿Tu lo sabías y jamás nos dijiste nada al respecto?" El tono acusador del Sr. Lupin hizo que Minerva volviera a suspirar, pero esta vez apenada. Ella se giró a ellos volviendo a tomar mi mano sobre la mesa. Sirius tenía una expresión de dolor, enojo y sorpresa mezclados en su rostro, al igual que el Sr. Lupin.

Estaba más que claro que Minerva Mcgonagall conocía una parte de la historia que ellos no. Y eso los desconcertó a ambos.

"El día que conocí a Ally ocurrió dos semanas antes de que el cuarto año de todos ustedes comenzara." Ella comenzó el relato bajo las miradas acusatorias de ambos hombres. "Ella apareció de la nada en mi oficina un viernes por la mañana. No estaba mal herida, pero recuerdo que sufrió un poco de _despartición_ en su brazo izquierdo por el viaje. Estoy segura que aún no tienes esa cicatriz…" Dijo volviéndose a mí por un segundo. Negué con la cabeza levantando la larga manga del suéter de Sirius que aún llevaba puesto. Mi brazo estaba sano. Ella asintió. "Ella estaba en shock. Al parecer, algo había pasado antes de que alguien la enviara al pasado, antes de que _yo_ la enviara. Cuando vi lo que tenía alrededor de su cuello y que no iba a cooperar debido a su shock, lancé un ' _desmayo_ ' y allí me percaté de la carta que-…"

"¿Qué carta?" Interrumpió Sirius, quien ahora también se encontraba de brazos cruzados. No era difícil comprender que ambos estaban enojados con la mujer.

Yo simplemente no sabía que sentir. Así que solo opté por escuchar.

Todos observamos en silencio cuando ella sacó de alrededor de su cuello un collar con un dije, que tenía forma de corazón y se abría. Dentro, había dos fotos. Una era de un hombre que jamás había visto, y la otra, era mi foto. Pero entremedio de esas fotos en el corazón, había un papel pequeño doblado. Minerva sacó su varita e hizo que el papel volviera a su tamaño normal. Ella sostenía ese papel como si se tratase de su posesión más preciada, lo cual estaba segura que lo era para ella. Sirius y el Sr. Lupin se acercaron más a la mesa y hacia ella con curiosidad.

Minerva desdobló el papel con cuidado y pude notar, ya que yo estaba a su lado, la prolija y perfecta caligrafía de la carta. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de leerla en voz alta.

" _Querida Minerva, sé que todo esto te sonará loco e imposible de creer. Pero como nuestro padre siempre decía, todo es posible en el mundo mágico. Así es, Minerva. Quien te está escribiendo esta carta eres tú misma, pero del futuro. Año 2010, para ser más precisa. Tranquila, sé lo que estás pensando. Es imposible viajar tantos años al pasado; sólo puedo decirte que ese pequeño proyecto que llevas en mente hace un tiempo no es tan descabellado como muchos te dirán e inclusive como tú lo piensas. Solo ten un poco de confianza en ti misma y trabaja duro._ " Ella se detuvo un segundo para sonreír antes de continuar. " _Por otro lado, he aquí el motivo de esta carta. La niña que acaba de aparecerse en nuestra oficina es... bueno, no hay forma de explicarlo ligeramente. Ella es nuestra hija. No de sangre, pero créeme cuando te escribo rogándote, suplicándote y pidiéndote que ella_ _ **debe**_ _ser nuestra hija. El tiempo es cosa misteriosa, que a veces, puede convertirse tanto en maldición como en una bendición, y por favor, créeme cuando digo que esta niña ha sido nuestra más hermosa e inesperada bendición._ " Minerva se detuvo otra vez para mirarme y sonreírme con amor. " _Su nombre es Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall. Sí, es solo coincidencia de que su apellido sea el mismo que nuestro difunto y amado Anthony. El destino a veces hace cosas extraordinarias, ¿no lo crees, Muffin?_ " La mujer levantó la vista de la carta para hacer una aclaración. " _Muffin_ era el apodo con el que mi padre me llamaba. Para ser honesta, no creí en absolutamente nada de lo que la carta decía, ni aunque de mi propia caligrafía se tratara, hasta que apareció el apodo. Nadie sabía de ese apodo, ni siquiera Ally. Solo mi esposo, y él ya estaba muerto." Todos asentimos, pero ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir a Minerva. Sobre todo porque estábamos ansiosos por saber cómo seguía la carta. " _Con mucha pena, debo aclararte que nuestra niña no se quedará para siempre allí, en ese tiempo. Pero puedo asegurarte de que su presencia es más que necesaria, no solo para ti, sino también para muchas otras personas, y para todo lo que va a pasar. Tú conoces cómo el viaje en el tiempo funciona, no puedo detallarte absolutamente nada. Solo puedo asegurarte, otra vez, que todo lo que va a pasar,_ _ **tiene**_ _que pasar. No importa cuánto nuestra niña llore y suplique modificar ciertas cuestiones de las que ella conoce a la perfección. No debes dejar que ella interfiera en el destino. Ese no es el motivo de su viaje. Ally no ha tenido una vida fácil, tal y como nosotras. Otórgate la oportunidad de sanar junto a ella, como madre e hija. No te arrepentirás, lo prometo._ " Resollé limpiando mis lágrimas, a lo que Minerva reaccionó llevando mi mano que tenía en la suya a sus labios y besándola a modo de consuelo antes de continuar. " _Si Ally Apareció en shock, es porque algo se presentó y tuve que enviarla a tu tiempo en un momento complicado. Por favor, verifica que esté sana y salva. El gira-tiempo que ella lleva en su cuello es especial, guárdalo con extremo cuidado. Cuando el momento llegue, él la traerá de vuelta a su tiempo, de vuelta a mí. Pero no puedo decirte el momento específico. Tú sabrás cuándo volver a entregarle el gira-tiempo. En cuanto al resto de la historia, ya sabes qué hacer y qué decir. Confío plenamente en que cuidarás a nuestra niña como yo en tu tiempo lo hice. Ámala, protégela y otórgale todo el cariño que ambas sabemos somos capaces de dar. Y recuerda, por más que todo se vea oscuro y gris, jamás olvides encender una luz. Con cariño, Minerva Mcgonagall._ "

Minerva levantó la mirada de la carta hacia los hombres que aún la miraban de manera acusatoria.

"No puedo creer que jamás nos hayas dicho nada de esto…" No sabía por qué, pero en el tono que Sirius había usado se podía notar claramente que se sentía traicionado y dolido.

La mujer a mi lado suspiró pesadamente volviendo su vista a la carta. " _P.D; Debes mantener todo esto en secreto. Es indispensable, Minerva, que absolutamente nadie sepa la verdad acerca de Ally. Aun cuando ella vuelva a su tiempo. Recuerda, todo lo que va a pasar, ya sucedió. Y así es como el destino lo escribió. No debes interferir. Sé fuerte._ " Ella volvió a levantar la vista a ellos.

"¿Esa es tu excusa?" El Sr. Lupin estaba enojado, y se notaba no solo en su postura y su tono de voz, sino también en sus ojos, que iban y venían del verde al dorado. El lobo también estaba molesto.

"Tú más que nadie conoces la teoría de bucles temporales." Dijo ella con tono un más autoritario en su voz. "Tú conoces las reglas, Remus."

"¡Al menos, pudiste darnos un indicio, una pista, _algo_ , de que _ella_ estaba bien! ¡Dejaste que creyéramos que estaba secuestrada, o peor, _muerta_!" Me encogí del susto cuando el Sr. Lupin levantó la voz, al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Miré a Sirius esperando que calmara a su esposo, sin embargo, me encontré con su expresión igual de molesta que el cobrizo. Él miraba a Minerva con una frialdad que nunca había visto antes, demostrando que estaba completamente de acuerdo con el Sr. Lupin.

"¿Y qué hubieras hecho si yo les decía la verdad?" La mujer a mi lado soltó mi mano y se puso en pie sin ningún tipo de temor. "¿Hubieras buscado un gira-tiempo y viajado al futuro? ¿Para qué? ¿Traerla de vuelta?" Ella desafió al hombre-lobo. "Sabes perfectamente que ella no pertenece a ese tiempo, sino a éste. Hubieras hecho que _Ellos_ la mataran, porque estarías desafiando a las Reglas del Destino, Tiempo y Líneas de vida." Minerva no gritaba, pero el tono de su voz era suficiente como para hacerte retroceder del miedo y hacer silencio. Reacción que tuvieron ambos hombres. "El día de su nacimiento _Ellos_ hubieran ido por ella. En ese preciso instante, ella hubiera desaparecido de todo tiempo lineal, de cualquier destino... de cualquier historia, Remus. ¿Es eso lo que hubieras querido? ¿Jamás encontrarla, en ningún tiempo? ¿Jamás volver a verla? ¿Hubieras preferido jamás haberte _casado_ con ella?" Cada una de sus preguntas hacían que ambos hombres se encogieran más y más al darse cuenta de todo lo que pudo ser si ellos hubieran interferido en la historia.

Yo estaba en una nebulosa. ¿Quiénes eran _Ellos_? No sabía a quienes se refería. Pero no era idiota; no era difícil comprender que seguramente se trataban de algún tipo de Auror o guardia que controlaban el tiempo y todo eso. Yo había leído los libros, por lo que sabía qué era un gira-tiempo y qué eran los bucles temporales. No sabía que Minerva Mcgonagall, _mi futura madre_ , al parecer tenía algo que ver con la creación de gira-tiempos. Sentí una calidez en mi pecho que sólo pude definir como orgullo y admiración por esa mujer.

Ante la última pregunta de Minerva, Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor y dirigió su mirada a su esposo. Estaba claro que eso no era lo que hubiera querido. Pero cuando seguí la mirada del pelinegro y me encontré con los profundos ojos verdes del Sr. Lupin, me sorprendió ver la pena y el dolor con que me miraba. Toda la molestia y el enojo que yo había sentido hacia él horas atrás cuando discutimos en la biblioteca, se desvanecieron al ver el amor, el cariño y el miedo de que todo lo que había preguntado Minerva pudo haber sido cierto. Por segunda vez, estaba viéndome como _ella_ y no como alguna intrusa.

Estaba viéndome de la misma forma en que Sirius me miraba. Como a su esposa.

"¿Hubieras preferido jamás haberla amado, Remus?"

Hubo un silencio, en el que todos esperábamos observando al Sr. Lupin, quien no quitó la vista de mis ojos cuando respondió. "No. Por supuesto que no."

Sirius y Minerva sonrieron por un momento. Pero yo no. Porque sus ojos, en una fracción de segundo, volvieron a los fríos, llenos de molestia con los que siempre me miraba. Supe en ese momento que, aunque la misma Minerva Mcgonagall le confirmara que yo era _ella_ , el Sr. Lupin aún seguiría en negación. Él seguiría luchando contra mí.

Suspiré cansada. Aún quedaban muchas cuestiones que tratar. Y no podía seguir ilusionándome con esos pequeños fragmentos de momentos en los que el cobrizo bajaba la guardia.

El Sr. Lupin aún no estaba listo para aceptarme.

* * *

 **¡Holó, people! ¡Tanto tiempo!**

 **Antes que nada, ¡espero realmente que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad y un muy Feliz Año Vuevo! :D**

 **Ahora, con respecto a este fic, nopi, no me he olvidado. Tuve un poquito de bloqueo por un tiempo gracias a ciertos cambios por los que estuve pasando en mi vida, así que necesité apartarme de todo un poco. Pero mi inspiración volvió _full-force_ y, !aquí está el tan aclamado cap!**

 **Espero les guste. :)**

 **Ya tengo los dos siguientes escritos, solo necesitan edición, y seré buena y les daré una pista: Se vienen las partes bien _juicys_. ;)**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí a las que aún me soportan y siguen interesadas en la historia.**

 **Love ya' all.**

 **Peace. Out.**

 **Laysa L'espoir.**


End file.
